The Water Edel Raid
by sakura365
Summary: A young man found a blue haired-Edel Raid lying on the road. He picks her up and takes her to his house, but a certain Edel hunter comes in to take the Edel Raid away. Once the Edel Raid Reacts with the young man, both of them goes on a journey and they meet up with Cou, Ren, Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea. OCxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue  
On the road; raining

A girl is running on the road with a cloak covering her face and body.

' _I have to get away!_ ' She thought and hears a motorbike is coming closer to her and she hides away into the forest near the road.

She hides there for ten minutes from the rider of the motorbike and that person passes away from her location. She then decides to come out and begins to run again.

* * *

~A few days later~  
At a house

The girl is slowly walking on the road from fatigue and she gets near a house by the well. When the door opens, a young man comes out with a bucket and sees her. The young man has brown hair and eyes and wears a black shirt, blue pants and black and blue shoes. The girl then collapses on the ground, making the young man to drop the bucket and run towards her.

"HEY! Are you all right?" He asks and shakes her. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The man continues to shake her, making the hood to fall showing the girl's blue hair and she wears a blue dress that goes down to her knees. The man looks around before looking at the girl again.

"For now, I should bring you to my house." He says and carries her to his house.

~An hour later~

As the man watches the girl sleeping on the bed, the girl stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

"Are you awake?" The man asks and the girl looks at him.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Oh sorry. I'm Takeshi." He introduces. "And you are?"

"Mizuki..." She answers and starts to get off the bed, but she wobbles.

"I think you shouldn't be moving." Takeshi tells her. "You look really exhausted when I saw you collapse like that. We're you running away?"

Mizuki looks down and didn't answers to Takeshi's question and he scratches his head.

"It's fine if you don't answer." He says.

Takeshi then sees something sparkling between the gaps of the cloak and looks closer.

"Hey, there's something sparkling there." He points out, causing Mizuki to widen her eyes. "I wonder what it is..."

He opens the cloak and sees a blue gem on her right arm and widens his eyes before he looks at Mizuki.

"Could you be an Edel Raid, Mizuki?" He asks and she slowly nods without looking at him. "Your gem is really pretty." Mizuki looks at him with a shock expression on her face.

"Why...?" She asks. "Why can you say that?"

"'Why'? Well, I like the color blue and..." He trails off. "It really fits you really well."

"... No one says that to me when they see this..." She confesses.

"Well now you did. If you don't have a place to stay, you can live with me."

"Eh? But... Am I going to be a nuisance?"

"Not at all. After all I only live here in this house."

Outside of the house

A motorbike gets near the house and the rider—wearing a large coat—with a young girl—wearing two large disks in her green hair and she has green eyes—getting off the bike and the rider takes of his helmet showing a large scar on his face.

"Finally found you." The rider says and the little girl climbs up on his shoulder.

"Let's grab her, Wolx." The girl says.

The Rider, Wolx, walks closer to the house.

Inside of the house

Mizuki hears someone walking closer to the house and she starts to shake. Takeshi notices that she is shaking.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" Takeshi asks.

"He's... here..." Mizuki mutters.

"Huh?" Takeshi says.

Suddenly, several giant red disk crashes through the house, causing it to collapse.

"This is bad!" He exclaims and he picks her up. "Let's get out of here!"

He takes her outside before the house collapses. Once the house collapse, Takeshi turns around and both him and Mizuki see Wolx holding a giant pico-pico hammer in his hand. Mizuki clutches Takeshi's shirt.

"What do you want?" Takeshi questions.

"Hand over the Edel Raid." He demands.

Takeshi looks at the terrified Mizuki in his arms and puts her down before he gets in front of her.

"What if I refuse?" He asks.

"Then I'll have to take the Edel Raid by force." He replies and he swings the hammer, making the disk to fly toward them. Takeshi grabs Mizuki and jumps away from the disks, but one of the disks manages to scratch his shoulder.

"Ugh!" Takeshi grunts and both of them land on the ground. Mizuki then sees the scratch and widens her eyes.

"Takeshi...!" She calls and Takeshi slowly standing up.

"I'm fine." He reassures. "What about you? Are you not hurt?"

Muzuki slowly nods and he smiles.

"That's good." He says in relief and stands in front of her again.

"Takeshi!" She calls again and grabs his hand, making Takeshi to look at her.

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki closes her eyes and starts to chant.

" _The pure water that flows, let thy purify the corrupted soul and cleanse them from their wrongdoing._ "

A light sphere surrounds Takeshi and a mark appears on his forehead.

' _I can hear Mizuki's voice flowing through my head._ ' Takeshi thought.

" _Like the blue gem with the water surface, I will engrave my bond with yours._ "

In Takeshi's hands, he sees a sword that has gems on the blade and the hilt has blue ribbons on the handle.

"Tch! The target Reacted." Wolx points out.

"What are we going to do, Wolx?" The hammer, little girl, asks.

"Isn't it obvious. We're getting rid of the Pleasure." Wolx then charges at Takeshi.

"Takeshi! Front of you!" Mizuki warns and Takeshi looks up and defends Wolx's attack.

"Can I ask you one thing?" He asks. "What are Edel Raids to you?"

"Tools." Wolx answers bluntly. "What about you and that Edel Raid you're using?"

"… Even though I just met her, Mizuki, she is caring and honest. There's no way I'll use her as a tool!"

"Takeshi..." Mizuki silently calls.

Wolx jumps back and swings the hammer, letting the disks to fly toward him.

"Takeshi." Mizuki calls and Takeshi nods his head.

He then swings Mizuki and a wave of water comes out of the blade, coming toward the disks.

"What!" Wolx exclaims and the little girl looks up.

"Wolx!" She calls. Wolx looks up and sees Takeshi is above him and about to do a downward slash, but stops above his head.

"... What are you doing?" Wolx questions. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"

"If I did, that Edel Raid you're using will get sad." Takeshi bluntly says and Mizuki reverts back to her human form and the little girl also reverts back. Wolx then goes back to his bike with the little girl following him and they get on.

"The next time we meet, I'll finish you." Wolx threaten Takeshi and they dives off.

* * *

~Sun down~

Takeshi looks at the remains of his house along will Mizuki.

"How in the world I should fix it?" He asks and Mizuki looks down.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi." Mizuki apologizes and she then notices his shoulder is bleeding. "Your shoulder!"

Takeshi looks at his shoulder that was scratched.

"Oh this? Don't worry about it." He reassures and Mizuki touches the scratch. Once she touches the scratch, her hand starts to glow and heals Takeshi's shoulder. "Wow!" He then realizes why Wolx tries to get Mizuki. "Could it be that person is after...?"

"... My healing ability..." Mizuki finishes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you lost your house because of me."

"You don't have to say that." He reassures. "I was planning to travel around the world. If you want, you can come with me."

Mizuki looks at him and smiles. "Okay!"


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounter  
On the road

A trailer is driving off from a port town and inside there are six people riding. The driver is a young long blond-haired man that is falling down on either side of his face, while he ties the back in a long ponytail. He wears casual clothes and a white suit. The person sitting a young girl who has short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a coat over her black shirt that and blue jeans; she also wears a red hat. In the back, there are four people. One of them is a dark skinned woman who has black hair and red eyes. She wears arm length gloves revealing clothes. A young man who has spiky blonde-brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a red jacket over his black shirt, red pants, red shoes, and gloves. A young girl with long light purple hair and green eyes. She has a dark purple ribbon tied around her neck and wears a knee-length, long sleeved, dark-purple dress and metallic platform boots secured together with two black buckles. A young girl with long purple hair that is braided into two and large glasses. They are Rowen, Cisqua, Kuea, Cou, Ren, and Viro.

The purple-haired girl, Viro, looks at the blonde-brown haired boy, Cou.

"Thank you." Viro says. "Are you sure I'm not intruding?"

Cou then looks at Viro. "Well, it can't be helped, can it? Always a pleasure to provide a helping hand."

The reddish-brown haired girl, Cisqua, looks back. "Cou-san! Can I have a word?"

Cou looks at Cisqua and walks up to her.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Why did you let her on without consulting us first?"

"It couldn't be helped." He replies. "Those guys appeared to be sailors, she couldn't return to the harbor, could she?"

"Still, we're not here on some sightseeing tour, you know. I'm thinking in terms of what lies ahead."

"Excuse me." Viro says. "Where are you all going?"

"Um... N-no place of anything significance..." Cisqua hesitates.

"We're going to Edel Garden." Cou answers.

"C-Cou-san!" Cisqua exclaims.

"What's wrong with telling her?" Cou asks. "Viro might even know something about the place."

"Edel Garden?" Viro says. "I doubt too many people have ever gone there. It's said that there are great difficulties to getting anywhere close."

"Do you know which direction it is from here?" Cou asks.

"Well, you should actually be able to see it from this district."

"You sure?!"

~Later~

Once they reach to a cliff, the light purple-haired girl, Ren, points at a giant piece of land floating in the air and they see it. However, the ground collapse where Viro stands and someone catches her by the collar of her dress and that person has a weapon on his arm.

"Marl!" Cou exclaims.

"He's still alive." Ciqua says.

"But what is he doing here?" The blonde-haired man, Rowen, asks.

"Cou-sama, it hurts, help." Viro cries.

"Let go of Viro!" Cou demands.

Marl laughs and points his weapon at them and a mace launches toward them. However, they split up and both Ren and the black-haired woman, Kuea, start to chant and become weapons for Cou and Rowen. Cisqua points her gun at Marl.

"Be careful, he's acting strangely!" Cisqua points out.

"I noticed that!" Kuea says as Rowen charges at Marl. Marl also charges at Rowen, but passes and jumps.

 _"He's fast!_ " Rowen thought.

Cisqua then points her gun at Marl while he is in the air, but Marl launches the mace towards her and she dodges it. Rowen then turns around and Cisqua regroups Cou.

"Take a closer look!" Cisqua tells Cou. "His body's been taken over by a Sting Raid!"

"Viro, hang in there!" Cou tells Viro.

Suddenly, a wave of water appears and hits Marl, causing him to let go of Viro and Rowen catches her. Cisqua uses this chance to fire her gun at Marl as he block the bullets with the weapon and he jumps off the cliff as Cou runs after him.

"Stop!" Cou demands and he doesn't see Marl beyond the cliff. "Tch, he got away."

Ren starts to revert back to her human form and stands next to Cou. Behind them, Kuea already returns to her human form and Viro stands next to Rowen as Cisqua runs toward her.

"Are you all right?" Cisqua asks.

"Yes, we're okay." Rowen answers.

"But who made that wave just now?" Kuea asks.

"We did." A man's voice says.

They turn around and see a man wearing a cloak and holding a sword.

"You guys look like you're having trouble with that guy, so we helped." He says.

"Who are you?" Cisqua questions as she points her gun at him.

"Hey, hey, we're not your enemies." He says before his sword turns into a woman and gets the hood off showing his face. "I'm Takeshi and this is Mizuki." He points at the woman as she bows.

"Thank goodness that everyone is okay." Mizuki says.

"Viro!" Cou calls. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, thank you very much." Viro says and looks at Takeshi and Mizuki. "And thank you too."

"No problem." Takeshi says.

"You are an Edel Raid, is that correct?" Cisqua asks Mizuki.

"Yes." Mizuki lifts her arm, showing her Elemental Gerade.

"We were traveling around the world and saw you guys having trouble fighting that guy just now." Takeshi explains.

"Well, if you like, you can come with us for dinner." Rowen offers.

"We would like too, right, Takeshi?" She asks.

"Yeah." Takeshi replies.

* * *

~Night~  
At a cottage

Viro is cutting the cabbage and makes a pile of the cabbage that was cut.

"Everybody, just give me a little bore time." She tells them. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Ah, I'll take care of dinner..." Rowen suggests.

"No, please allow me!" Viro says. "I've already cause you all so much trouble. This is about all I can do to help!"

"But..." Rowen trails off.

"Rowen, let's let Viro prepare dinner for us today." Cisqua tells him.

"Y-you think so?" Rowen asks nervously.

Then they walk out of the kitchen.

"I don't care, as long as there's a lot to eat." Kuea says.

"Then we'll leave it to you, Viro." Cou tells her.

"Thanks, I'll do my best!" Viro replies.

~Later~

Viro serves a large pile of fried rice.

"Th-this is what I call a hearty meal!" Cisqua remarks.

"Now everyone, dig in!" Viro tells them.

"Thanks for dinner!" Kuea scoops a part of the pile, which is still big, and puts it on her plate before she eats it. "Delicious!"

"I-it's delicious." Rowen complements. "There's nothing about the taste of this that I can be critical about."

"What is the matter?" Cisqua asks.

"Why am I feeling a sense of defeat?"

"This man can be difficult at times." Cisqua points out and she notices Cou is staring into space. "Cou-san? Cou-san!" Cou then looks at Cisqua. "Why are you staring into a distance? You'd better have some or there will be none left."

"I-I'm not staring into the distance!" Cou says and scoops a part of the pile.

"Cou-san." Viro calls as a blush appears on her face. "Please have lots."

Cou starts to blush

"This is really good." Takeshi complements. "But Mizuki's cooking is still number one to me."

Mizuki quickly blushes from Takeshi's complement and Kuea quickly eats the pile that she is eating. "Yum, this is great!"

Kuea then scoops more rice to her plate, subsequently, the pile starts to wobble and collapse on Cou.

"Wow, it's Cou-san dressed in liquid starch!" Cisqua points out.

"Cou-san! Cou-san! Are you all right?!" Viro asks.

~After dinner~  
At the hot spring; the female side

"This hits the spot." Cisqua says.

"I never would the thought we'd find a hot spring out here." Kuea says.

"Hot spring?" Ren repeats.

"Yes, this is called a hot spring." Mizuki says.

"Hot spring... feels nice." Ren says.

Male side

Cou is submerge into the water and comes out and rubs his head.

"Boy, that was quite the ordeal!" Cou exclaims.

"We're you able to wash off the liquid starch and oil?" Rowen asks.

"Yeah, somehow." Cou replies and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asks. "You've been like that since dinner."

"N-no, it's nothing at all." Cou says.

"Really?" Takeshi says.

Cou closes his eyes with a blush and opens them again.

"Hey, Ro, Takeshi." Cou calls. "Have you two ever had a girl make a confession of love to you? Hey, Ro, Takeshi." Cou turns around and sees Viro standing behind him with a towel covering her body.

"Cou-san." Viro calls.

"V-Viro!" Cou flusters.

"Let me wash your back for you." Viro asks.

Female side

Mizuki leaves the bath earlier and then Cisqua, Kuea, and Ren hear Cou screaming.

"What are you doing in here, this is the men's bath!" Cou yells.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." Viro tells him.

"Apologize?" Cou repeats. "Where'd Rowen and Takeshi go?! Where's Rowen and Takeshi?!"

"The both of them got out a little earlier." Viro informs. "Let me scrub the oil of you."

"No, never mind! It's washed off! It's gone!"

"But look, there's still some..."

"Hey! Stay back!"

Cou continues to decline Viro's request and suddenly the wall that separates the women and men baths falls over.

~Later~

Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea stands in front of Cou as Mizuki and Takeshi stands on the sidelines. Cisqua hits Cou on the cheek.

"Ridiculous! I can't believe it!" Cisqua scolds.

"Still, there's no reason why you should kick me!" Cou shouts and touches his cheek before sitting down. "I think my jaw got dislocated."

"It's a justified penalty!" Cisqua says. "Actually, you should consider yourself lucky that that was all you had to go through!"

"Cisqua-san! I think Cou had enough already!" Mizuki says "and walks toward where Cou is and places her hand on his cheek, and causing her hand to glow. Once her hand stops glowing, she brings hand back and the bruise from Cisqua's kick is healed, surprising them.

"It's healed!" Cisqua exclaims.

"Yes. I have healing abilities since I was born." Mizuki says.

"Thanks, Mizuki." Cou says. "Keh! How arrogant! It's not as if you've got anything worth seeing!"

"I've never been so insulted. There's no sign of regret reflected in your attitude. I shall pass judgement in the name of righteousness!" Cisqua takes out her gun and points it at Cou before firing it.

"No way! Stop it!" Cou shouts and he runs away from the room and sees Ren standing in the middle of the hallway. "Ren."

Ren brings up a first aid kit and Cou sees it. "Medicine."

* * *

~Later~  
Outside

Ren rubs ointment on Cou's forehead and Cou flinches.

"Are you all right?" Ren asks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Cou reassures.

"Hey, Cou." Ren calls. You like...?"

"Wh-what about?" Cou flusters.

"You were with Viro earlier, right?"

"Ah, well, that's..."

"You like her?"

Then Viro comes out with medicine in her hands. "Oh, Cou-san! I was wondering where you were. I brought some medicine. Ren-san, would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Wait a minute..." Cou says and both Takeshi and Mizuki hide from the wall of the cottage.

"Apply this to your wounds, and they'll heal quickly." Viro says as she rubs the medicine onto her finger. She then rubs the medicine on Cou's forehead.

"Stop it." Cou says and Ren stands up.

"Cou-san, don't move."

Ren then walks away and into the forest.

Ah, Ren!" Cou calls. "Hey, Ren!"

"Huh? What's the matter with Ren-san?" Viro then looks at the first aid kit. "Why, this is..."

"Ren brought it here for me." Cou explains and Viro looks at him. "Sorry, I need to go and talk with Ren."

Cou walks away to follow where Ren is and Viro brings her head down.

"I'm sorry." Viro apologizes. "I've once again caused you trouble. I am such a klutz. I'm clumsy, and I keep causing everyone trouble."

Cou turns his head to see Viro. "But you always give everything your best." Viro looks up at Cou. "I don't dislike you, Viro. Later."

Cou begins to run into the forest as Viro watches him.

"What do you think, Takeshi?" Mizuki whispers.

"Well, the moment I saw her, she look suspicious." Takeshi whispers back.

Mizuki then sees Viro following Cou.

"Takeshi!" Mizuki calls and he sees Viro moving.

"Let's go." Takeshi says and Mizuki nods. Then they follow her at a distance.

Once Viro reaches to the ruins, she hides away from Cou and Ren as Takeshi and Mizuki hide in the forest. After Cou leaves Ren to find Edel Garden, Ren rubs her eyes and sleeps. Suddenly, a mace flies toward where Cou is and destroys the pillar. After the mace hits Cou by the stomach, he looks up and sees Marl while the mace reattaches.

"M-Marl!" Cou exclaims and Ren wakes up.

Marl then fires the mace towards the pillar that Ren slept against before it destroys the pillar and Ren runs away from it.

"Ren!" Cou shouts as he run towards her.

Ren stops and sees Cou. "Cou!"

Then mace then hits another pillar, causing it to block Cou's path towards Ren.

"Damn, he's making sure we won't able to React!" Cou says out loud and jumps on the pillar. Cou then sees Marl cornering Ren to a pillar and they look at Cou while he jumps off the pillar. "Marl!"

"Cou-san!" Viro shouts and Cou sees Viro running towards him.

"Viro?! Stay back!" Cou shouts.

"Cou-san! I... I...!" Viro cries.

VIro then hugs Cou, causing her body to shine. Once the light dies down everyone in the area sees a Viro turns into a weapon on Cou's arm.

"Wh-why... this is a React!"


	3. Chapter 2: Sting Raid

Chapter 2: Sting Raid  
At the ruins

Takeshi and Mizuki watch Viro reacts with Cou and turn herself a large bluish drill-like weapon.

"She..." Mizuki trails off.

"Reacted with Cou." Takeshi finishes.

Marl then starts to attack Cou, but Takeshi deflects Marl's attack with Mizuki in her weapon form.

"Takeshi! Mizuki!" Cou calls. Why are you two here?"

"Now's not the time to asking questions, Cou." Takeshi says. "Once this is over, I ask some questions for Viro."

Takeshi then charges at Marl and slashes him, sending Marl to a pillar. Once Marl gets up, he starts to attack at Cou again, but Viro drags Cou to the sky.

"How's the React with me, Cou-san?" Viro asks. "It feels pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

"H-hey, wait a minute." Cou says as they dives down towards the ground.

"Now, let's hurry and finish him off!" She then charges at Marl as Cou is helplessly being dragged by her. Marl then launches the mace at them, but Viro flies up and she starts to shine. "This is Cou-san and my specialty attack of love!" She fires a purple tornado at Marl, sending him to the pillar, subsequently, three pillars collapse on top of him.

After the fight is over, Cisua, Rowen, and Kuea come in running into the ruins and see Cou React without Ren and Takeshi with Mizuki.

"Who has Cou Reacted with?" Rowen asks.

"Could it be Viro?" Kuea says.

Cisqua looks at the radar and sees two Edel Raids are detected.

"But only three are detected." Cisqua says. Which would mean..."

~Next morning~

Everyone gets back to the cottage and both Viro and Mizuki revert back to their human form and they return to their rooms and sleep for the night. Once everyone wakes up, they all go to the dinner table to eat breakfast.

"Continue eating, but I want you to listen to what I have to say." Cisqua says.

"What's this about?" Kuea asks.

Out out nowhere, Cou starts saying that he didn't deliberately touching Ren's chest and he stretches his arm while squeezing the bread in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Cisqua asks and she looks at Viro. "I want to talk about you, Viro."

"About me?" Viro asks.

"You're a Sting Raid, aren't you?" Cisqua asks and Cou immediately looks at Viro.

"Well..."

Cisqua puts her radar on the table. "Although you Reacted in last night's battle you didn't appear on this Edel Raid Radar. Its the undisputable proof that you could be nothing other than a Sting Raid."

"Cisqua, you're not trying to say Viro's..." Cou says.

"You're doubting my motives, aren't you?" Viro asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Rowen tells her. "It's just that those after us are also Sting Raids."

"But, I have nothing to do with that!" Viro exclaims as she stands up.

"Then why did you hide the fact from us?!" Cisqua questions.

"B-because..." Viro looks down and starts moving closer to Cou. "Because I wanted to React with Cou-san, my idol!"

"Wh-what?!" Cou says.

"Is that the truth?" Cisqua questions again.

"Yes. As Cou-san's fan, I wanted nothing more than the chance to React with him, even once. I therefore decided to become a Sting Raid. However, the people around here thinks of Sting Raids as mere tools. That's why to this day I've lived hiding the fact that I'm a Sting Raid. But yesterday, I was finally able to fulfill my dream! I was able to become one with Cou-san, who I adore so much!"

"Is that story you're telling the truth?" Cou asks.

"Eh? Which story?" Viro asks.

"That the folks of this continent thinks of Sting Raids as mere tools."

"Yes, it is the truth."

"That's absolutely terrible. You've been through great hardship, just because you want to React with me, right?"

Viro takes aback from Cou's honesty and sighs. "Please do not worry for me. I am satisfy that I was able to React with you, Cou-san!"

~Later~

They are in the trailer and enter a desert land while Cou, Ren, Kuea, Viro, Takeshi, and Mizuki are sleeping.

"Everybody's fallen asleep." Cisqua points out.

"Yesterday was a tough day, after all." Rowen says.

"So, what do you think?"

"You're talking about Viro, right?"

"Is she simply a fan of Cou-san's?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Rowen says. "We'll arrive at her village soon. She should be leaving us then. Should she be an enemy assassin, even after we arrive at the village, she'll surely come up with some reason to continue with us on the journey."

After stopping nearby at Viro's village, Viro gets off the trailer.

"It was really great to get to know you all." Viro says and she salutes them. "I pray for your safe journey."

"You take care of yourself too." Kuea says.

"And Cou-san, I look forward to the day when I can see you again!"

"R-right." Cou replies.

"Goodbye." Viro turns around and starts walking towards her village.

"What an anticlimactic goodbye." Kuea points out and looks at Cou. "You were looking forward to a goodbye kiss, weren't you?"

Cou immediately blushes and looks at Kuea. "N-no way!"

"It appears as though we were worrying about nothing." Cisqua says.

"Let's get going." Rowen says and drives the trailer away from the village.

~Later~

As the trailer drives through the desert, they ended up at a crossroad, but one of the roads is closed off with a warning.

"That way seems to be closed off." Cisqua points out. "Let's see, 'Keep out. The habitat area for Desert Eaters.'"

"Desert Eaters?" Kuea asks.

"It's what you have after a meal." Cou explains.

"No, That would be dessert!" Cisqua corrects Cou.

"From its name, I would guess they're a type of monster living in this area." Rowen says and turns to the open path with out the Desert Eaters.

"With her no longer around, it's suddenly become awfully quiet around here." Cisqua points out.

"You're right about that." Kuea agrees.

"Some cheerfulness like that may be necessary on a long journey." Rowen says.

"I wonder is she'll still hide the fact that she's a Sting Raid from people." Cou wonders.

"Well, it's her decision if she wants to tell her secret to the people." Takeshi says.

"Look there!" Rowen exclaims and Kuea, Cou, Takeshi, and Mizuki stand up and look at Edel Garden.

"That's Edel Garden! Ren!" Cou calls and he sees Ren sleeping. She suddenly opens her eyes and looks at Cou. "You're awake, Ren." Ren stands up and walks to the driver side while Cou puts his hand on her shoulder. "Look over there."

Ren sees Edel Garden floating on the sky. Suddenly, the sand explodes, surprising everyone in the trailer, subsequently, Rowen stops it and drives backwards, but three more explosions appears behind the trailer, making the trailer to stop again. Kuea breaks the window and she starts shooting at the ground, causing the trailer to sink.

"Why, we're...!" Rowen exclaims.

"We're being swallowed up by the ground!" Takeshi points out.

"Everybody! I'm here to save you!" Viro shouts, making everyone in the trailer to look at Viro, who standing on the rock pillar and holding a bazooka.

"Viro?" Cou calls.

"What's she doing here?" Kuea asks.

"Suspicious." Cisqua says.

"Upon returning to the village the chief told me that the Desert Eater has moved from it's old feeding grounds. So I came after you, just in case, by chance you encountered this Desert Eater!" Viro explains.

"I understand!" Cou says.

"That long speech to try and explain her point, even more suspicious." Cisqua adds.

Viro then aims the bazooka at the Desert Eater. "Here I go!"

"Oh, no! Is she targeting us?!"

After she presses the trigger, she sees the torpedo is in the wrong direction and it falls out. This isn't happening!" She exclaims as she tries to catch the torpedo, but it falls on the ground, causing it to explode and destroying the rock.

"What did she come all the way out here to do, anyway?!" Kuea questions.

"Such a dimwitted assassin just isn't possible." Cisqua says.

Then the Desert Eater switches its target to Viro and it charges at her. The Desert Eater comes out of the sand and it roars.

"H... h..." Viro stammers and the Desert Eater dives down to eat Viro. "Help!"

Cou then picks up Viro and jumps away from the Desert Eater before it eats her, making it to dive into the sand.

"Cou-san." Viro calls.

"Are you hurt?" Cou asks.

"I-I'm fine." Viro replies

Once the Desert Eater resurfaces, Rowen, Kuea, Takeshi and Mizuki comes out and Cisqua also comes out with her gun in her hand and she fires it to the Desert Eater. Rowen and Takeshi Reacts with their respective Edel Raids and both of them run toward the Desert Eater while Cou is carrying Viro to a safe place to hide and puts her there.

"Thank you." Cou says. "You came to save us, right?"

"U-um..." Viro says. "That was my intention, but I ended us being saved instead. But it's unheard of for a human being to save a Sting Raid."

"Don't say that!" Cou exclaims and Viro looks at him. "Human and Sting Raids are all the same! So... So don't you ever say that again, okay?"

"Cou-san. I've just come to the realization that I truly love..." Viro is cut off from the loud explosion, causing her and Cou to look what is going on. Rowen and Takeshi are being chase by the Desert Eater and he jumps away, but it ended up hitting the trailer which Ren is still on, causing it to tip over more and Ren falls out of the window into the sand.

"Ren!" Cou shout and Ren sees the Dream Eater is going towards her.

"Cou-san, React with me." Viro tells Cou and he nods.

Once Cou Reacts with Viro, Cou dives down and hits the Desert Eater to save Ren from being eaten.

"Are you all right, Ren?" Cou asks her and she nods. The Desert Eater then roars, causing Cou to look at it.

"Its weak point is its mouth." Viro tells him.

"Okay!" Cou says and he charges at the Desert Eater and jumps up to its mouth before he fires the weapon on his arm at its mouth and Cou fires a destructive purple tornado at it. Once the tornado is in the Desert Eater, its body swells up and explodes, causing the remains of his body to fall down. After that, Viro reverts back to her human form and Cou looks at her.

"That's funny. That React went much better than it did yesterday."

"Thank you so much." Viro says.

"But I wonder why things got better, all of a sudden." Cou wonders.

"That's because..." Viro trails off and smiles at him. "Yeah, I wonder why the difference."

As they talk, Ren looks at them as Takeshi and Mizuki, who is already in her human form, walk toward her and Mizuki puts her hand on Ren's shoulder.

~Later; sun down~

"I'm sorry." Cisqua apologizes to Viro. "I had doubted you right to the very end. I apologize."

"It's all right, I'm okay with it." Viro says.

"What do you think? Should we asks her to be our guide for a while?" Rowen asks.

"It's true that if we have a guide like her we won't run into problems like we just did." Kuea says.

"That's true." Takeshi agrees.

"Also, it's been quiet ever since you left, Viro." Cou admits. "How about it? Will you agree to be our guide?"

"Yes, with pleasure!" Viro exclaims.

"But you'll have to do it free of charge." Cisqua adds.

"A moment ago you were apologizing, but when money's involved, it's a different story." Cou says.

"You're right about that." Kuea admits.

They all laugh, except for Ren and Viro looks at Cou.

"Cou-san, I look forward to being with you again from tomorrow." Viro says

"Ah, r-right." Cou stammers.

Then Viro gets her buggy car to help everyone except for Ren and Mizuki getting the trailer out of the sand pit and Cou repeatedly saying, 'One, two'.

"Guys, you can do it!" Viro cheers.

Far away, Ren and Mizuki are sitting on a rock and Ren touches her chest.

"I'm starting to feel a little bit hot. Right here." Ren whispers and Mizuki hears her.

"Don't worry." Mizuki assures. "There will be the time when you know the reason why your chest is hot, Ren."

Ren slowly nods and clutches her hands on top of her chest.


	4. Chapter 3: Unspoken Thoughts

Chapter 3: Unspoken Thoughts  
The lake side

The trailer stops at the lake side and the group decide to camp by there. The Cou Rowen, Takeshi, Viro, and Mizuki are putting up the tents, Kuea goes on hunting in the water, Ren is stays in the trailer, sleeping, and Cisqua is looking into her bag and looks at the uniform for Arc Aile.

"Cisqua." Kuea calls and Cisqua looks up. She sees Kuea wearing googles and carries a harpoon that has an octopus ties up. "What are you doing?"

Cisqua startles from Kuea's sudden appearance and quickly moves back into the trailer with her bag and she falls over.

"What's going on?" Kuea asks after she takes the googles off.

"N-nothing at all." Cisqua says.

Then Ren wakes up from the commotion. "Where are Cou and the others?"

"Oh, sorry, did we wake you up?" Kuea asks.

"No."

"Two days straight of nonstop traveling is hard on the body, so I'm having them finding a place to rest." Cisqua says.

"The journey has been also hard on this twenty year old used vehicle." Kuea says and she knocks on the trailer.

"Well..." Rowen says and Kuea looks back. "We had accommodation, senpai."

"It's all because of our joint efforts, right, Cou-san?" Viro says.

"Yeah." Cou answers. "I can't thank you enough for your help Viro..."

"Don't move, you've got something there." Viro says as she gets her handkerchief. Once she takes out her handkerchief, Viro wipes off the dirt on Cou's face.

"Th-thank you." Cou says and looks the other way, which he sees Ren staring at him and Viro. "R-Ren. You're awake."

Ren then walks away from the trailer.

"Ah, Ren!" Cou shouts and he makes Viro to let go of his arm. "Excuse me for a moment." Cou then chases after Ren.

~Later~

Rowen, Kuea, Viro, and Mizuki are preparing for lunch.

"How unusual, for you to help with the meal preparation." Rowen says.

"Think so, well, every once in a while." Kuea says.

"What's taking Cou-san so long, I wonder." Viro says.

"Nothing to be surprise about. They're probably having a nice romantic date together."

"Y-you think that could be it?" Viro asks.

"Now, what'll you do next, Viro?"

"But Rowen-san's charge today, so..."

"I don't mean about this, I'm talking about Cou. It could be troublesome if you get serious about him. Although you likely approached him for a different reason at the beginning."

Viro then narrows her eyes and looks away while Kuea is tasting the soup. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"There's no sense in hiding it. You weren't counting on much more just a fan-idol relationship at first, were you? But Cou's a simple man. His feelings are genuine. Even I have an urge to caress him at times."

"With you, it's more like an urge to tease him." Rowen says.

"Really?" Mizuki asks and Kuea goes behind him.

"What did you mean by that?!" Kuea questions as she wrestles Rowen.

"S-s-sorry. I won't say it again." He apologizes and he drops to the ground.

"As long as that's clear! Well, it's not as if Cou and Ren are married and everyone's free to love whoever they want, so go get him."

"G-go get him?" Viro repeats.

"Don't encourage her too much." Rowen tells Kuea.

"What I'm trying to say is, you mustn't leave any regrets. You're the same as Ren—you're both part of out group of friends."

"Friends?" Viro says. "I'll go get some water!"

Viro grabs a bucket to get more water and Rowen, Kuea, and Mizuki watches Viro leave.

~The next day~

Rowen and Cou check the trailer and see the suspension broke off.

"The suspension's broken for one thing. It's badly damaged all over."

Cou appears from under the trailer. "This could take some time."

"Guess it can't be helped." Cisqua says.

"Then why don't we go and gather food?" Kuea asks.

"Um..." Viro calls. "What should we do to help out?"

"Good question. Pressing needs right now are primarily technical work." Rowen says.

"Not what we'd expect you young ladies to get your hands dirty with." Kuea says.

"Then do you mind if the two of us took off for a short while?" Viro asks.

"Take off where?" Cou asks.

"I found a beautiful spring close by. I want to get to know Ren-san better, so... Le'ts go swimming together!"

Ren then nods her head.

"I'll lend you a swimsuit!" Viro runs towards the door and opens it. "Oh, but it's not as if anyone will be there to see us, so we could get naked."

"Nak...!" Cou immediately blushes and hits his head on the trailer.

"What are you getting all red for?" Kuea questions.

"Because..."

"Did you by chance imagine me that way?" Viro asks. "Without any..."

"Wha...! N-no! I-I wouldn't!" Cou flusters.

"You sure? Then let's go, Ren-san!"

"I'm coming too!" Mizuki tells Viro.

"That's fine with me, Mizuki-san." Viro then drags Ren to the spring and Mizuki follows them.

"Kuea! Let's go too!" Cisqua says and Kuea looks at her. "We must guard those two!" She then grabs Kuea's hand and leave Rowen, Cou, and Takeshi.

"H-hey, Cisqua?"

At the spring

Ren, Viro, and Mizuki sees a beautiful view of the spring.

"See? Awesome, don't you think?" Viro asks.

"Mhm, it's pretty." Ren says.

"I'm amaze that you found this." Mizuki says.

"Cisqua-san, Kuea-san, join us! I have extra swimsuits!"

"We don't need to go in." Cisqua says. "We're here to keep watch!"

"Also, you can't swim." Kuea adds and sees Viro taking her swimsuit out. "Besides, with Viro's swimsuit... Too much chest room!"

Ren, Viro, and Mizuki move to a spot where no one could see them. Then they start taking their clothes off.

"Come to think of it, there's no reason to hide while getting changed." Viro points out.

"Mhm, but still..." Ren says.

"You're right." Viro says.

Once Ren takes off her ribbon and her Elemental Gelade shows, Viro widens her eyes and hides her Sting Raid stone.

"Wow Ren, your Elemental Gelade is pretty." Mizuki complements.

"Mhm, your's too." Ren says and Mizuki blushes.

"Thank you."

At the camping grounds

Cou and Rowen are fixing the trailer and Takeshi helps them.

"Cou, how are things with you lately?" Rowen asks.

"What do you mean?" Cou asks. "Splendid, as always.

"Yeah? Then that's good."

"What's wrong Rowen?" Takeshi asks. "I never heard you asks that question once."

"Well, I'm worried about Cou since he can React with Ren-chan and Viro.

At the spring

Once they where the swimsuit, Viro jumps into the water and comes out.

"Ren-san! Mizuki-san! Hurry!" Viro calls.

"We're coming!" Mizuki says and looks at Ren. "Let's go, Ren."

Ren nods and both of them get into the water. Cisqua and Kuea are sitting on a rock, watching Ren and Viro play in the water with Mizuki."

"So, what is it?" Kuea asks and Cisqua looks at her. "You wanted to talk about something, right?"

"What do you think Arc Aile changed?" Cisqua asks.

"Getting right to the point, I see."

"I've been thinking about that. Viro-san's so full of energy."

"Yeah."

"But having been turning into a Sting Raid before she can even remember. That's gotta be really hard to accept."

Kuea then pushes Cisqua off the rock into the water. Then Cisqua comes out of the water, stuggling to swim.

"What did you do that for? I can't swim, you know!"

"But you can stand up." Kuea points out.

Cisqua stops struggling and stands up. Then Kuea jumps off the rock and splashes into the water.

"Let's have fun!" Kuea says as she gives Cisqua a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Viro is sitting down at the edge of the water with Mizuki and Ren stares at Viro.

"Wh-what is it?!" Viro asks.

"So pretty." Ren says.

"Eh?"

"Your stone."

"Ren's right." Mizuki agrees.

Viro then hides her stone. "Y-you're lying! It's not nearly as impressive as both of yours, Ren-san, Mizuki-san."

Ren stands up and walks towards Viro.

"Come." She tells Viro and brings her into the water as Mizuki watches them. "Here, look." Once Ren gets Viro's hand off her stone, Viro sees the reflection on the water. "I love that color."

"Ren-san!" Viro calls. "You love Cou-san, don't you, Ren-san?"

"Eh?"

"How should I put it, you... um... Are you two lovers?"

"What must happen for us to be lovers?" Ren asks.

"Well, for example... If you've kissed, or gotten close in that kind of way..."

"Then I guess we aren't lovers."

"What a relief. Um, I love Cou-san very much too! Would it be okay with you if Cou-san and I become lovers?!"

"Eh?"

"Would it be okay?!"

"If it's okay with Cou."

"I understand, don't hate me if it happens!"

"Cou may... Cou may prefer you as well, Viro."

Suddenly, a fish comes out and scares Ren. Then Viro kicks it away.

"There!"

The fish flies towards where Cisqua and Kuea are and Cisqua catches it.

"Well done, Viro!" Cisqua complements.

"This type of fish is delicious, you know!" Kuea says.

"All right!" Viro exclaims. "Things are looking up!"

As Cisqua, Kuea, and Viro talk, Ren looks down and Mizuki looks at her before she walks over to her and puts her hand on Ren's shoulder.

"If you unsure of your feelings right now, you can talk to me about it, okay?"

Ren nods and Mizuki smiles.

~Later; sun down~  
At the camp grounds

After the five girls comes back from the spring, Cisqua shows the fish to Rowen and he cooks it for dinner. Now, everyone is sitting by the table and eats their dinner.

"Cou-san. Please eat lots, olay?" Viro asks and give a plate that has the cook chicken on it.

"S-sure." Cou says.

"But even as we're enjoying our meal, the enemy could attack us at any time." Cisqua says.

"Please do not worry!" Viro says. "Should that happen, Cou-san and I will beat them up good! Right, Cou-san?"

"Yeah. Viro and I will defeat any enemy with a single blow! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Cou says.

"Excuse me." Ren puts her fork down and stands up. Cou watches Ren leave the table and looks down.

"Now, I should finish eating so we can continue with the repairs." Cou says.

"Cou." Rowen calls. "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it, Rowen?"

"Come with me. You too, Takeshi." Rowen stands up and Cou and Takeshi follow him into the forest. When they got there, Cou tells Rowen and Takeshi what is in his mind.

"Is that so, and that's what's been on your mind." Rowen says.

"Yeah, she talks like she suddenly hates me." Cou adds. "I can't understand her. I'm just trying to be alone with Ren so we can talk."

Both Rowen and Takeshi then laugh at Cou's confession.

"C-come on, Rowen, I'm serious!"

"Sorry, sorry." Rowen apologizes. "But Cou, you said yourself not too long ago that you wished Ren would be a little more jealous."

"Yeah, I did say that. So what if I said that?"

"Ren's actions are clearly signs that she's jealous." Takeshi tells him.

"Eh?" Cou says as he widens his eyes.

"I doubt Ren-chan realizes it either." Rowen says.

"She probably doesn't know what to do about it. That's why she doesn't want to be with you." Takeshi adds.

"S-so that's why." Cou says

"I'm pretty sure about it." Rowen says.

"So that's it. That's all it was!"

Meanwhile

Ren is sitting at the lake side and remembers when Cou and Viro were about to kiss. She then hugs herself closer.

"No, I... I don't want that." Ren says.

"Ren." Mizuki calls and Ren looks up. "What's wrong? Is it about Cou?"

Ren looks down and Mizuki sits next to her.

"You know, If you tell your feelings at Cou, he'll probably understand."

"But I..."

"It will be fine." Mizuki puts Ren closer to her. "Cou will understand."

~Night~

Rowen, Takeshi, and Mizuki come back to the camp grounds. Then Rowen goes on ahead to where Cisqua and Kuea are, leaving Takeshi and Mizuki together.

"So, how was on your side?" Mizuki asks.

"It went well." Takeshi replies. "What about yours?"

"The same." Mizuki then leans on Takeshi. "Hey, Takeshi."

"Hm?"

"I hope those two are happy with each other."

Takeshi puts his hands on her shoulders. "I know they will."

Mizuki looks up and the two slowly comes together and they kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've look at the reviews for this story and there's none at all!? I want to know your thoughts about this and how it goes so please review this story.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth  
In the forest

Rowen is driving the trailer in the forest as Kuea, Cou, and Ren are sleeping and Viro, Takeshi and Mizuki are awake. When they reach to a river bank, Rowen stops the trailer and everyone gets off the trailer.

"I slept like a baby!" Cou says as he stretches.

"Now, we've gotta pitch a tent so that we have a place to sleep tonight." Kuea announces.

"You slept all that time, and you can still sleep?" Rowen asks.

"I have the ability to save up sleep and food."

Mizuki then sees Cisqua leaning on the window. "What are you doing, Cisqua?"

"I'm carsick, I'm not feeling well." Cisqua tells him.

"Man, that's so lame." Cou mocks.

"I don't have of steel like you."

"What did you say?!" Cou yells.

"Don't yell at me. My head is spinning."

"You're so rude. By your definition, Ren, Viro, Takeshi, and Mizuki would also have nerves of steel. Right?"

"R-right." Viro replies. "I... I know a medical herb that works well for vehicle sickness." She then runs into the forest. "Wait one moment!"

Once Viro comes back, she gave the herb to Cisqua.

"It's bitter! It's bitter! It's bitter!" Cisqua complains.

The more bitter the medicine, the more it'll heal." Rowen explains.

"But there's only so much bitterness one can take!" Cisqua groans.

"Here's some Elinka fruit." Viro gives the fruit to Cisqua. "Have some, and the bitterness will ease."

When Cisqua grabs the fruit, she immediately eats it. "Hang on... You know, I think I'm feeling better already! I feel great!"

"Wow, you know things that really come in handy, Viro." Rowen complements.

Kuea sees another fruit in the basket. "This one looks delicious."

As Kuea about to grab the fruit, Viro quickly grabs her basket.

"No! This is an extremely poisonous plant! Just one seed from it will paralyze your whole body and you won't able to move!" Viro warns.

"Then, why did you pick such a thing?" Kuea asks.

"Ah, because... If we scatter these around our campsite it'll keep poisonous pests away at bedtime."

"Wow, you really do know a lot of things, Viro." Takeshi complements.

"Well... Thanks." Viro says and Kuea narrows her eyes at Viro.

~The next day~

Rowen tries to starts the trailer, but it refuses to start.

"It won't start." Rowen says.

"This things totally worn out, after all." Kuea says.

"Guess it can't be helped. I'll need some time to fix the vehicle so why don't you all get some rest in the meantime?"

"Then I'll gather fruit while we're waiting." Viro tells them. "I found a place where there's an abundance of Elinka fruit."

"What? Really?!" Cou asks.

"Why not go with her, Cou?" Kuea asks him.

"But I should help with the repairs."

"it's dangerous for a girl to go alone. I'm sure Ro can manage the repairs on his own. Right?"

Rowen gives a thumbs up at Cou.

"You're right. Then let's go."

"Yes!" Viro replies.

"Can we come too?" Mizuki asks.

"The more the merrier!" Viro says.

Cou, Viro, Takeshi, and Mizuki go into the forest and later, when they found the tree, Viro climbs up and starts picking the fruits and hold two large piles of fruits.

"Are you ready, Cou-san, Takeshi-san?!" Viro asks. "Here I go!"

"Sure!" Cou replies.

"Go when your ready!" Takeshi tells her.

Viro then throws the fruits at Cou and Takeshi. However she throws the fruits too quickly and they try to catch them as they starts to panic. Mizuki watches them as she about to laugh. Cou then sees the fruit aiming towards his head and it smashes him, letting the juice to be on his face. There is silence between them and Viro, Takeshi, and Mizuki start to laugh. Later, they are walking back to the camp site through the forest.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Viro tells Cou.

"I don't believe you." Cou says. "You were definitely aiming those at my head. I got it all over my face."

"Oh, there's still some on you cheek." Mizuki tells him.

"Where? Where?" Cou asks.

Viro them kisses Cou's cheek to get the juice. "I got it."

Cou starts to blush.

"You're blushing, Cou." Takeshi points out.

"N-no it's nothing like that." Cou stammers.

"Don't get so serious with me." Viro says and she starts to laugh.

"But I'm glad." Cou says.

"Eh?"

"You seemed to be under the weather lately."

"You could tell?"

Takeshi and Mizuki look at each other and both of them start to walk ahead of them.

"Cou. Viro." Mizuki calls. "We're going on ahead without you two to the camp."

"Okay." Cou says and both of them start to go back to the camp site, leaving Cou and Viro alone. When Takeshi and Mizuki comes back to the camp site, Takeshi starts to wave his arm.

"Hey!" He calls as they walk towards them.

"We're back!" Mizuki shouts.

"Welcome back." Rowen greets. "Where are Cou and Viro?"

"We went on ahead without those two." Takeshi tells him.

"We figured that those two need to sort out something together." Mizuki explains.

~Later~

Cou comes back with Viro being carried, Cou tells them that they were attacked by giant worm and Viro got injured. Inside the trailer, Ren and Mizuki are tending Viro's injuries.

"You should be okay now." Ren says.

"It's a good thing you only got small injuries." Mizuki says.

"Thank you, Ren-san, Mizuki-san." Viro says and she hides her stone.

"Why are you hiding it?" Ren asks.

"Because I'm embarrassed to show it."

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Mizuki tells her.

"it's beautiful." Ren adds.

"Of course, you two can be calm about it." Viro says and she looks at Ren's stone. "Because Ren-san, you're a shichiko-hoju."

Ren stands up and touches her stone. "I would rather not have become a Shichiko-hoju. It continues to put Cou in great danger. All this because of this Shichiko-hoju."

"Ren..." Mizuki whispers.

"Hey!" Takeshi calls. "The food is set!"

"O-okay!" She response. "Ren, Viro, let's go and eat with everyone."

Ren and Viro agree with Mizuki and they exit the trailer and stands at the table with eeryone.

"Everyone, eat as much as you like." Rowen tells them. "I prepared dinner today, for the first time in a while."

"I helped cut the veggies." Ren says.

"Y-you sure did, Ren-chan."

"I'm sorry that I didn't help out today." Viro apologizes.

"It's all right." Cisqua assures. "It gives me a place to direct my stress."

Cou then steals a shish kebab from Cisqua. "Right."

"Hey, that's mine!" Cisqua yells as she chases after Cou. "Stop right now!"

"Hey! Would you guys calm down?!" Rowen shouts and runs toward them.

"Oh my." Mizuki says and Takeshi scratches his head.

"Sorry, Viro." Kuea apologizes. "About Cou. I told you to go after him but in the end, it probably made things harder on you."

"There's no reason for you to feel bad." Viro says.

"Thank you. You're a great gal, Viro." Kuea tells her. "You may find them a little strange, but they're all great people." Kuea and Viro see Rowen separated Cou and Cisqua away from each other. "Please continue to give them a hand, will you?"

"You! What are you two secretly talking about?!" Cisqua questions. "You're very suspicious!"

"It's a secret, right?" Kuea asks Viro.

"Right!"

~Night~

Everyone except Cou and Ren went into the forest to get more food supplies and they come back with the food. Rowen starts the fire and the food are getting cook.

"Wow!" Cou exclaims. "This looks delicious!"

"You think I put a little too much effort into this?" Rowen asks.

"If we had some great wine to enjoy with the meal, it would be perfect. But we have old coffee." Cisqua says.

"Just a moment!" Viro says and she gets a glass bottle. "How about some Viro-style special fresh juice?" She then passes the juice to everyone. "I made it while you were busy preparing dinner."

"Wow, you think if everything." Kuea complements.

Cisqua then drinks the juice. "What a rich scent. And this refreshing sweetness feels so pleasant down the throat!"

Ren drinks the juice and quickly stick her tongue out. "Too sweet."

"Viro, can I have some too?" Cou asks.

"Here!" Viro shows a thicker bottle than the first one. "This one's for you, Cou-san! It's a special blend made with my love, especially for you!"

"Th-thanks." Cou stutters.

~Later~  
In the forest

Everyone is asleep inside the trailer except for Cou and Viro.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Cou asks.

"Cou-san. Kiss me." Viro requests.

Cou then is dumbfounded from Viro's request. "D-do you realize what you're asking, Viro?!"

"I thought so. You can't, can you?" Viro says. "The truth is, I've come to say my farewell to you."

"Eh? Farewell?"

"I'm saying goodbye, right here."

"What do you mean?! Wait Viro! We've become friends! Why?"

"You don't even care about me."

"Eh?"

Don't try to be kind to me!" Viro yells and slashes at Cou with a sword.

"Viro." Cou calls.

"I'll tell you the truth." Viro says in a serious voice. "I'm actually an agent for Chaos Choir. And my latest orders are..." Viro takes of her clothes, showing her Chaos Choir uniform and jumps above Cou. "To exterminate Cou Van Giruet!"

In the trailer

Everyone wakes up from the crashing sound from the forest.

"What was that?!" Kuea exclaims.

"What's going on?" Mizuki asks.

"Cou's not anywhere!" Rowen announces and Cisqua looks at the bed that Viro was using.

"Neither is Viro!"

"We'd better find them." Takeshi says and they get dressed up. Cisqua and Takeshi exits the trailer and takes a few steps before the stop and drop to the ground.

"Senpai?" Rowen calls.

"Takeshi?" Mizuki calls and they go to where Cisqua and Takeshi are.

"What's wrong?" Rowen asks Cisqua.

"My body... won't move." Cisqua mutters.

"Me... too." Takeshi also mutters and both Kuea and Mizuki touch their stomach as Cisqua lies on the ground.

"Kuea?!" Rowen calls and him and Kuea go down to the ground. "What in... the world...?"

Ren comes out of the trailer after Cisqua, Kuea, and Rowen are unconscious and she leans on the door. "Cou..." She then goes into the forest.

"We're going... too... Mizuki." Takeshi tells her.

"Okay..." Mizuki replies and they stand up and go into the forest, following Ren.

In the forest

Cou is staring at the impact from Viro's strength.

"If I kill you, I can become a real Edel Raid." Viro says and Cou turns around to see Viro. "I will become a real Edel Raid!"

Viro then begins to attack Cou and he runs away from Viro as she chases after him.

"What's wrong? Can't you fight unless you React with Ren?!" Viro questions.

"There's no way I can attack you, Viro!" Cou exclaims.

Then Viro jumps on the tree to trees. "That's soft heart'll kill you!" She lands in front of Cou and starts attacking again. "Attack, will you?! Retaliate! Otherwise you'll be killed! This terrible girl who tricked girl is about to kill you!" As Cou dodges each swing that Viro makes, she cuts the trees. "Fight back! Hate me! You don't even like me, so stop being so kind to me!" Cou then trips on the root of a tree. "This pebble need no sympathy from you!"

Viro realizes something is falling towards her. She turns around and sees a tree is going to fall on her, but Cou pushes Viro away from the tree.

Where Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki are

Ren is leaning on the tree and both Takeshi and Mizuki falls on the ground. Then they hear something falling on the ground and they continue to go to where Cou and Viro are.

Where Cou and Viro are

Viro stands up and sees the tree is on Cou. When Cou looks up, he sees Viro is about to strike him.

"Why did you save me?" Viro questions. "Why won't you fight against me?"

"There's no way I could do that." Cou replies.

"Why not?!"

"The two of us... we Reacted." Cou explains and Viro gasps.

Viro then helps Cou to get out of the tree.

"Thanks." He says and Viro looks away. "I can tell that you're very kindhearted. You're always cheerful, but there's a lonely side to you. You're in high spirits, but afraid of something... Yet there's nothing fake about your kindness and efforts. There's no way you could be a bad person."

"That's not fair." Viro says and she repeats. Then Cou looks at her. "Get mad at me more! Hate me more!" Viro turns her head as she cries.

"Viro..."

Viro touches her stone. "Why must you be so kind? I have no option but to kill you."

"Do you not want to be with us?" Cou asks.

"It's too bright around you guys for a pebble."

"You fool! Like I said before, stop talking like that! Viro, you are Viro. You are not some pebble. I like you very much, as one of my friends!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Viro questions and she stands up with her sword. She then points her sword at Cou. "You love Ren, right?"

"Eh?"

"Say it." Viro demands as Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki are hiding. "Say that you love Ren."

"... I do love her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I seriously love Ren."

Viro then slaps Cou on the cheek.

"What did you do that for?" He asks.

She turns around. "I hate you!"

"Eh?" Cou says oblivious to what Viro is saying.

"So I'm gonna dump you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Cou asks and Viro drops her sword before she turns around.

"Sorry!" She apologizes and sits on the ground. "I needed something to put an end to this!"

"An end? Why must you...?"

"It's all messed up, isn't it?" She says as she about to cry. Cou then touches Viro's face to look at her.

"Yeah, it's all messed up."

Ren leans on the tree as Takeshi and Mizuki watches the two.

"I think I've been able to calm down a bit." Viro says.

"Huh?" Cou says.

"It's nothing."

As Cou stands up, he staggers from the recoil of the impact of the tree.

"Cou-san!" Viro exclaims. "A-are you all right, Cou-san?"

"You're too strong, you know." Cou tells her.

"I'm sorry."

"Not to worry."

Viro begins to hunch over.

"Viro?" Cou calls.

"Stay still." Viro tells him and picks up her sword. "Don't move, okay?" She straightens her body. "Goodbye, Cou-san."

Viro pushes Cou back as Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki watch a white-haired man and Viro stabs each other.

"Viro!" Cou shouts.

"Damn you." The man says.

"I'm not as stupid as you think." Viro tells the man. "I was aware of how I would be used. Too bad. Even a discarded pebble can hurt if it hurts back."

The man staggers back as Viro collapses on the ground.

"Viro. VIRO!" Cou shouts.

~Later~

Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki come out of hiding and Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea catch up to them. Cisqua and Rowen looks away as Mizuki leans on Takeshi as she cries. Cou and Ren are sitting either side of Viro.

"Viro!" Cou calls. "Hang in there, Viro! Viro!"

Viro..." Ren calls as she put her hand where Cou's is and Viro looks at Ren.

Viro smiles at Ren and Ren begins to chant.

" _There will me longer be any suffering. On a peaceful spring moment you are sleeping in the arms of the one you love. You are free to do nothing but dream._ "

Cou then joins Ren with the chant.

" _Please keep that smile eternally since there is no longer any reason to be sad._ "

Rowen, Kuea, Takeshi, and Mizuki look at them.

"This chant..." Kuea says.

" _There will no longer be any suffering._ _On a peaceful spring moment_ _you are sleeping in the arms of the one you love_ _. You are free to do nothing but dream._ "

Viro's stone starts to glow.

" _Please keep that smile_ eternally..."

"The Chant of Cures." Rowen says

" _S_ _ince there is no longer any reason to be sad._ "

Viro's stone changes into Elemental Gerade.

"The fake Elemental Gerade is turning into a real one." Cisqua says.

"This must be a dream." Viro mutters. "I'm so glad." Viro and Cou look at each other. "Now I can fight together with Cou-san at a much higher level."

"Viro!" Cou calls.

"I'm... no longer... a pebble." Viro's body begins to disappear.

"VIRO!"

Cisqua, Rowen, Kuea, Takeshi, and Mizuki look down to where Viro was and Cou cries.

"Why is it?" Cou asks.

"Cou..." Ren calls.

"Why must this happen?"

Cou's tears land near Viro's glasses are.

* * *

Author's note: I've checked the states for the second chapter and no one read it yet! If you have any suggestions or your options about chapter two, please review for PM me. Also, please read chapter two.


	6. Chapter 5: Revealing Truth

Sorry for the wait! I was thinking for my other stories that I almost forgot about this! Anyway, here's the chapter that everyone is waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Revealing Truth  
In the forest

Everyone is gathered at Viro's grave as Ren prays for her spirit and Cou closes his eyes as he grits his teeth.

"Let us be on our way to Edel Garden." Cisqua says before turning her back. "We need to put a stop to the creation of more people like Viro."

She, Rowen, Kuea, Takeshi, and Mizuki leave Cou and Ren alone at Viro's grave. Cou puts his hand on Ren's shoulder, causing her to look at him and Cou nods. Red stands up and looks at the grave once more with Cou before they leave.

* * *

~Later~

Rowen is driving the trailer near Edel Garden as no one speaks. Suddenly, that silence is broken when Ren clutches her head in pain and passes out.

"Ren!" Cou calls.

"Ren-san!" Cisqua also calls.

"Ren! What's wrong!" Mizuki asks.

Rowen stops the trailer and Cou puts Ren on one of the beds.

"Why? Why are you…?" Ren mutters and clutches the blanket. "Eve…"

"It seems that she's hearing the voice of that Eve person again." Cisqua states.

"But she's never been in such pain." Cou points out. "Something's odd."

"Yes."

"We need to hurry and find some place where Ren can rest."

"There appears to be a village a little south of here." Rowen informs.

"The village that Viro was trying to return to, right?" Cisqua realizes what she said and looks down.

"Let's go to there, then." Cou says and everyone looks at him. "We need to find a place to stop for the night anyway… and if at all possible, I want to have Ren sleep in a proper bed."

* * *

~Night~

Everyone with Cou carrying Ren on his back reaches to a wall with a small gap that a person would fit.

"Are you sure this is the right way there?" Cou asks.

"It looks that way." Rowen says and they look into the gap. "I don't see any other passage leading to the village."

They start walking through the gap to Viro's village. When they reach there, they see village is already abandoned.

"So this is the village where Viro spent her childhood." Cou says.

"It doesn't look like anyone lives her any longer." Cisqua points out and they search each house for a safe place to sleep.

"This doesn't look like a place where we can get a good rest." Takeshi says.

"How about over there?" Cisqua asks, catching everyone's attention to the house on the side of the rocky wall with a flight of stairs. "That would also be a great place to keep a lookout of the area."

Everyone walks toward the house and when they get there, Rowen and Kuea stands at the doorway for a look out in case of Chaos Choir coming and Cisqua is sitting at the table, checking her armory with Mizuki sitting at the other side of the table. Takeshi is leaning on the wall with his arm crossed over his chest. Once Cisqua puts the smoke bullet into her gun, she looks over at Cou who is sitting by at Ren's side, who is lying on the bed. Then Ren starts to stir and opens her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Cou asks and Ren looks at him before she nods. "I was worried, you know."

"I heard Eve's voice again." Ren says. "She seemed to be in pain, while calling for me. 'Help. Hurry over here.'" Ren starts to be in pain again and Cou moves the blanket closer to her.

"You need to get some rest. When you recover, we'll take you to Edel Garden."

"Right." Ren closes her eyes to rest and Cou watches her.

* * *

~Later~

Rowen and Kuea are still looking out as everyone else is sleeping. Then Rowen notices something outside and looks at Cisqua.

"Senpai!" Rowen calls and immediately, Cisqua picks up her gun and Cou, Takeshi and Mizuki stands up as Ren sits up on the bed.

Outside of the house, Sting Raids are in front of the house as Cisqua sees the stone on their body.

"Chaos Choir Sting Raids." She points out. "I knew we'd be seeing them."

A woman who has long white hair and a dark complexion and wears Chaos Choir uniform appears in front of them.

I'm Jilltail of Chaos Choir!" She introduces. "I ask that you hand over the Shichiko-hoju Reverie Metherlence-sama!"

"You out of your mind!" Cou exclaims.

"Then it can't be helped. I shall capture her with force!" Jilltail spreads her arms and the Sting Raids grabs her limbs. " _Souls as daring as burning flame… you coil like snakes… As we together face the enemy!_ "

Light covers them and when it dies down, Jilltail now has spider legs on her back. Both Rowen and Kuea come out of the house.

"We will take on this enemy." Rowen says. "Senpai, please escape with Cou, Ren-chan Takeshi, and Mizuki!"

"Thank you." Cisqua says.

"Let's do it, Kuea!"

"Okay!" Kuea says and she starts to glow and becomes a weapon for Rowen as he charges at Jilltail. Rowen launches one of the blades at her, but she dodges it and smirks. However, another blade is coming for her so Jilltail jumps back to escape then Rowen jumps above her as the two blades come back to Rowen and he lands in front of her. Rowen launches a blade again as Jilltail charges at him.

At the house

Cisqua looks back at Cou, Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki.

"We must get going, Cou-san! Ren-san! Takeshi-san! Mizuki-san!"

"I know!" Cou says as he picks up Ren.

"Then let's go!" Takeshi exclaims and they exit the house into the village bellow to leave the village. Suddenly, pink bullets fly pass them to the wall, stopping them moving. Cisqua turns her body to the person he fired and they see a group of many Sting Raids standing behind of young woman who wears a red ribbon in her pink hair and embraces a rabbit doll. Also, wearing Chaos Choir uniform with a cannon on her arm.

"You must be Cisqua of Arc Aile." The woman says and slightly, drops her arm. "I've always wanted to meet you."

"And who might you be?" Cisqua questions.

"I'm Aljenna of Chaos Choir. Don't take me lightly just because I'm cute. You may not realize from my appearance, but I'm quite skilled."

"Well, you can also say that about me!"

Aljenna smiles and fires the same bullets at Cisqua, but she just away and looks at Cou, Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki.

"I will take on this person! Cou-san, take Ren-san and get away from here! Takeshi-san, Mizuki-san, protect them at all cost!"

"Okay! Thanks!" Cou says.

"Leave it to us!" Takeshi says before the four of them run away to the gaped wall. Takeshi is in front of Mizuki and Cou as they continue to run through the gap. When they get out, the four of them stop running and see another group of Sting Raids and a woman who has short brown hair and glasses and wears Chaos Choir uniform and carries a book in her hand

"Why, you're…" Cou trails off as Takeshi stands in front of him.

"I have cone to get you, Reverie Metherlence-sama." The woman says as she gives a small bow to Ren. "I am Orfus of Chaos Choir."

"Orfus." Takeshi says and Cou Ren down before he stands in front of her.

"Please quietly hand over that lady to me. If you do so I shall kill you quickly and you will not have to suffer."

"I'm not handing Ren over to anyone!" Cou exclaims and charges at Orfus after passing Takeshi.

"Cou, wait!" Takeshi calls and Orfus opens her book.

" _Gather around me… surround me… and protect me._ " Two sting Raids turns into s somewhat wind barrier, surrounding Orfus and Cou shoots his hook at the barrier, this causes electricity to travel towards Cou, subsequently, shocking him and lands on the ground.

"Cou!" Ren, Mizuki, and Takeshi shouts.

"Cou!" Ren calls.

"Come." Orfus says. "Come to me, Miss Reverie Metherlence."

"Ren and I are going to Edel Garden." Cou says as he stands up. "I won't allow you guys to have your way!"

"Takeshi!" Mizuki calls and Takeshi nods before Mizuki's body starts to glow and becomes the blue sword.

"Cou." Ren calls and he turns around.

"Ren."

"Let's React." She suggests.

"Ren are you sure you can do it?" He asks.

Ren nods her head. "I'm all right."

"Okay." Cou says and both of them start to chant.

" _On a helpless buy pretty night… Soothing and comforting… And prospering on the eyelids… Surround by the lively and bright fields of heaven. As I, at this moment… Make this promise to join like twins… Like a string of breaths…Winds grab a hold of us… I, at this moment…And through eternity… Wear the winds of the red soul… As I make this promise._ "

Ren turns into a large pale cyan blue sword with her Elemental Gelade attached to the hand guard. A large blue ribbon encircling the hilt and the blade is a peach pink hue. She is on Cou's right arm.

"Let's go, Cou!" Takeshi exclaims.

"Yeah! Notos Code!" Cou exclaims as he swings his sword, creating a whirlwind at Orfus. However, Orfus uses the Sting Raids again to block the attack. Once the barrier disappears, the Sting Raids collapse and Orfus turns a page on her book.

" _Virtuous ladies who have entered a contract with me… Change your appearance to a sharp arrow… And pierce through the enemy._ "

The Sting Raids turn into arrows and shoots only at Cou. Takeshi notices this and gets ready to defend Cou.

"Aquos Tide!" He swings his sword, creating a wave of water to protect himself and Cou.

 _"Come here quickly!"_ A woman voice says through Ren's head. _"Help me! I don't have time."_

Ren grunts in pain and Cou hears her.

"Ren!" Cou calls and Ren dissolves their React and Ren is sitting on the floor as she clutches her head. "Ren! Are you all right?!"

"This is bad!" Takeshi says.

"Cou will be in trouble if Ren dissolves React." Mizuki points out.

Takeshi notices an arrow is above the wave barrier, towards Cou.

"Cou!" Takeshi calls out, but the arrow hits Cou, causing him to roll on the ground.

"Cou!" Ren exclaims.

"Cou!" Takeshi calls out and Mizuki dissolves her React with Takeshi as they run toward him.

" _We shall now shoot the arrow that will be the last blow… The one we are shooting at is an enemy that has no regard for justice… Who retaliates against our Paradise, ruled by our Queen._ "

The rest of the Sting Raids turn into arrows and point at Cou before they shoot at him as Orfus chants.

" _You shall have this arrow pierce through you as you perish…_ "

Suddenly, Ren covers Cou to protect him from the arrows and Orfus stops the chant. Making the arrows to stop at their place and disappear and Takeshi stands in between Orfus and Cou with Ren as Mizuki checks on Cou's body.

"Please move away." Orfus requests. "For you to do what you must do… That person must first die."

"Don't kid us around!" Takeshi exclaims. "Cou doesn't deserve that at all!"

"I won't let you… have your way." Cou says as he gets up, but he falls down to the ground.

"Cou, you shouldn't move at the state you're in!" Mizuki scolds.

"Cou." Ren calls and stands up as she looks at Orfus. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Orfus walks up to her and kneels in front of Ren, surprising her, Takeshi, and Mizuki.

"You are the one who will succeed Eve-sama to become our new Queen." Orfus answers.

"Eve?" Ren says.

"Eve-sama will not live for much longer." Orfus says. "It is our wish that you take her place as soon as possible so that she may pass away in peace."

"But… Eve's… at Edel Garden."

"That's correct. Eve-sama is the Queen of Edel Garden. Chaos Choir is an organization formed for the purpose of protecting our Queen and creating a world for Edel Raids. In other words, Edel Garden and Chaos Choir are one."

Everyone in the area is shock at Orfus words.


	7. Chapter 6: Mizuki and Takeshi's Past

Chapter 6: Mizuki and Takeshi's Past

In front of the gap

"In other words, Edel Garden and Chaos Choir are one." Orfus says and everyone in the area are shock at her statement.

Orfus stands up and stares at Ren before moving her head at Cou.

 _"We shall now shoot the arrow that will be the last blow… The one we are shooting at is an enemy that has no regards of justice… Who retaliates against our Paradise, ruled by our Queen."_ Orfus chants as arrows appear and points at Cou. _"You shall have this arrow pierced through you, as you perish and leave this world."_

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows through, knocking the arrows away and Orfus is blown away from Cou, Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki. After that, Cisqua and Rowen already Reacted with Kuea run in front of the four.

"I won't let you get your hands on Cou-san." Cisqua says and both of them hears something coming towards them and turn their heads to see Jilltail and Aljenna, now being surrounded.

Just then, an energy blast hits on the canyon catching everyone in the area to look up. Cisqua then sees an Arc Aile airship.

"Arc Aile. They've arrived sooner than expected." Jilltail says.

"Awesome this is exciting!" Aljenna exclaims.

Orphus turns around to see the airship.

"Mizuki." Takeshi calls and she nods her head before using her ability to heal Cou's injury.

"That's the Schnavail reconnaissance team." Rowen says.

"What are they doing here?" Cisqua questions.

"Jilltail! Aljenna!" Orfus calls. "We'll retreat for now. We must return to Edel Garden and regroup." Both of them nod their head and Orfus opens her book.

 _"Given out mutual feeling that the world is bitter…"_ The three chants as both Jilltail and Aljenna walk towards Orfus and their bodies start to shine. _"Deplorable place to live… The three of us shall combine our souls into one."_ Jilltail and Aljenna turn into a cannon as one side is blue and the other is pink. _"We shall take in hand large swords reflecting our rough fighting spirit."_ Cisqua and Rowen are surprised at them while Mizuki is concentrating on Cou's injury. Then Orfus points the cannon at the airship and electricity start to build up. _"Those not obey us shall have a good taste of its strong, brave power as it cuts through them, severs them to pieces, and destroy them."_

Orfus fires a beam at the airship, damaging it and flies away. Then Orfus turns her head towards the group.

"We shall eventually engage in a decisive battle with you. At that time, you shall hand over Reverie Metherlence-sama to us." Orfus says and shortly looks at Mizuki who is still healing Cou's injury before taking off.

Kuea dissolves the React and stands next to Rowen. They then hear Ren voice as she faints and Takeshi grabs her before she collapses to the ground.

"Ren-san!" Cisqua calls out.

"Ren-chan!" Rowen calls out.

"Come on! Ren-san! Ren-san!"

"Don't worry. Ren just fainted." Takeshi says and passes Ren to Kuea. "How's Cou doing, Mizuki?"

"Right now Cou is unconscious, but his injury is completely healed." Mizuki says.

"But I think he should be seen by a doctor just in case." Rowen says. "What do you suggest, Senpai?"

Cisqua looks at Ren and back to Cou.

"The best thing right now is to asks for Schnavail's assistant." Cisqua says.

"Schnavail's?" Kuea asks.

"But Senpai…" Rowen trails off.

"I realize the dangers of asking for Schnavail's assistance… However, right now our top priority is to get medical attention for Cou-san and Ren-san. We must do everything in our power to protect these two." Cisqua says.

"Yes." Rowen agrees.

"Right." Kuea also agrees.

Mizuki stands up before she staggers and Takeshi grabs her by the arm.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah. It's my first time that I had to heal that wound." Mizuki confesses.

"If you get tired, I could always carry you."

"I know."

~A little later~

Rowen is driving the trailer as Ren and Kuea looks at Cou who is lying on the bed and Mizuki is leaning on Takeshi's shoulder as Takeshi has his hand on her shoulder. One reaching to the crashed airship, the group gets off the trailer with Rowen carrying Cou on his back and both Kuea and Takeshi drags Ren and Mizuki to the entrance.

"Who the hell are you?!" A soldier questions while pointing his gun at them. "You'll have to show me some identification!"

Cisqua takes out her Id to the man.

"I report to General Falk, I'm Protector Officer Cisqua! I request to see the commander in charge immediately concerning a top-secret matter!"

The group enters the ship as Cisqua leads them to the commander's room. Once reaching to the room, Cisqua turns around and nods her head and both Rowen and Kuea follows her action. Cisqua turns back around and breaths deeply before touching the pad on the door, causing it to open.

"Excuse me!" Cisqua announces and enters the room.

"Hi Cisqua-chan." A man's voice greets Cisqua looks up and sees a man sitting on a bed with a cast covering his left leg as a young woman standing next to him.

The man has brown hair and has narrowed eyes as he wears a medical shirt with bandages on his chest showing. The young woman has pink long wavy hair with pink eyes as her attire is all green with a green bow on the back of her head.

"Have you come to wish for my quick recovery again?" He asks.

Kuea onee-sama!" The woman calls.

"Sunweld-senpai?" Cisqua calls.

"S-Sunweld-senpai!" Rowen exclaims.

"Challo!" Kuea calls.

Cisqua then tells the man, Sunweld, what has happened up till now.

"I see. I understand the situation well now." Sunweld says and turns to the woman, Challo. "Challo, will you show everyone to the infirmary?"

"Yes, of course." Challo says and starts to lead them to the infirmary. "Please come with me."

Rowen, Kuea, and Takeshi begin to follow before Rowen stops seeing that Cisqua is not following them.

"Senpai? Aren't you coming?" Rowen asks.

"Go ahead without me. I have something important to talk to Sunweld about." Cisqua says.

Both Rowen and Kuea nod their head as Challo turns around and Sunweld nods his head. Challo then leads them and Takeshi to the infirmary. Once Challo shows the room, Rowen and Kuea put Cou and Ren on separate beds as Takeshi goes to a separate room and puts Mizuki on the bed.

"It's already been three months since we met each other." Takeshi mutters and he hears Mizuki giggles.

"You're right." Mizuki says and turns her head towards him. "Especially that time when I met your parents."

"Don't remind me." Takeshi groans.

 _"That's right. Three months ago, Mizuki net my parents."_ Takeshi thought.

* * *

~Three months ago~

Mizuki and Takeshi enters a town as Mizuki sees the large amount of people.

"Wow…" Mizuki says.

"What? Is this your first time being in the town?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah. Since I have to run away from hunters."

"Ah, sorry. I reminded you the bad memories."

"No, it's fine. As long as I'm with you." Mizuki says as she smiles at him causing Takeshi to blush.

"A-anyway, we should find an inn to stay." He stutters and they hear a man's voice beside them.

"Takeshi-sama…?" He calls and both Takeshi and Mizuki looks at the man. "It is you!"

"Aren't you… Geh!" Takeshi exclaims as his face goes pale.

"Takeshi-sama!"

"Sabastian! Now I remember!"

Mizuki looks at Takeshi and the man, Sabastian in a confusing manner.

"Do you know each other?" She asks.

"Well… you can say that…" Takeshi replies.

"Master and Madam were worried about you after you left us." Sabastian tells Takeshi.

"I won't go back to those people! All they want is to keep me inside that house like a cage! That's why I ran away!" Takeshi retort and turns around. "Let's go, Mizuki." He says before walking away.

"O-okay." She replies and follows him.

"Wait one moment!" A woman's voice demands causing both of them to stop and Takeshi to widen his eyes. "I was wondering what the noise is about and look who I found." Takeshi turns around and sees a noble woman standing behind Sabastian. "It has been a long time, Takeshi."

"Mother…" Takeshi calls.

"Where have you been this whole time?" The woman questions.

"It's none of your business." Takeshi says.

"Oh?" She says and looks at Mizuki. "Does it have to do with that girl beside you?"

"Mizuki has nothing to do with us!"

"Well, be as it may, we will have a long talk with your father when we get back."

"I won't go back." Takeshi says.

"Is that so. Then you don't care what happens to that girl?"

Takeshi widens his eyes and looks at Mizuki who looks frightened.

"…All right. But don't lay a hand on Mizuki." He says.

"Very well. Shall we go, Sabastian." The woman says as she and Sabastian walks away and Mizuki looks at Takeshi.

"Takeshi?" She calls.

"It's all right. Leave it to me."

They then follow Sabastian and Takeshi's mother as they see a large mansion. When they enter the mansion, Mizuki sees maids line up in two lines making a pathway in front of them.

"Welcome back, Madam, young master." The maids say as they walk through the pathway and Mizuki looks at both lines.

After they enter the mansion, they see a man walking down the stairs as Takeshi glares at the man.

"Takeshi, you're finally came back." The man says.

"Yeah…" Takeshi replies.

"Is that how you respond to your father?" the man questions and Takeshi clutches his fist. "Anyway, let's have a talk. Shall we?"

~Later~

Mizuki, Takeshi, and his parents are sitting in the guest room as Mizuki and Takeshi are facing Takeshi's parents.

"Now then, where have you been from the past year?" Takeshi's father asks.

"I was travelling. Of course, you wouldn't understand being locked up in here." Takeshi replies.

"It is work related. You should know that."

"Of course I do. That you only care doing work instead your very own son."

"That's beside the point, Takeshi."

"Hmph."

"Ahem!" Takeshi's mother clears her throat. "Then what about the girl?" Mizuki looks at her at the question. "Where did you found her?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier. Mizuki has nothing to do with us."

"Of course it has to do with us. As an heir to the family, you have to choose a wife for this family."

"That's why I left this house!" Takeshi outbursts as he slams the table in front of him. "Choosing a wife for the family? That's the same as forcing someone's happiness into this family."

The three family members looks at each other as Mizuki frantically looks at both sides.

"You really our son after all." Takeshi mother says with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Your father said the same thing when I met his parents which is your grandparents. Although, he didn't ran away like you did."

"What do you mean by that?" Mizuki asks.

"Takeshi, I know this is too late but I'm really sorry that I didn't have much time with you." Takeshi's father says.

"Your name is Mizuki-san?" Takeshi's mother asks.

"Y-yes!" Mizuki answers.

"What do you think of my son?"

"What do I think…?"

"Do you like him?"

"E—H!" Mizuki and Takeshi exclaim as a red blush appears on their faces.

"L-l-like is a little…" Mizuki stutters.

"But you really do, yes?" Takeshi's mother asks.

"…Yes…" Mizuki mutters.

"When did you start liking him?"

"After… Takeshi saved me from someone…"

"Saved you? What do you mean by that?"

Before Mizuki could answer, the doors behind them burst open as everyone in the room stands up and a large man enters the room.

"I finally found you!" The large man exclaims.

"What are you doing here?!" Takeshi's father questions.

"Just looking for an Edel Raid that's supposed to be here."

"Edel Raid? What are you talking about?"

"Hehe." The man laughs and look straight at Mizuki and charges towards her. "You're mine!"

"Mizuki!" Takeshi calls out.

"Yeah!" Mizuki replies and begins to chant. " _The pure water that flows, let thy purify the corrupted soul and cleanse them from their wrongdoing._ " A light sphere surrounds Takeshi and a mark appears on his forehead. " _Like the blue gem with the water surface, I will engrave my bond with yours._ "

Once the sphere is gone, Takeshi's parents see a sword in Takeshi's hand pointing at the large man.

"Let's go, Mizuki!" Takeshi tells her as Mizuki's silhouette appears beside him.

"Okay."

"Aquos Wave!" Takeshi exclaims as he slashes at the man, subsequently, creating a wave of water at the man. Consequently, sending the man out the window and into the ground. Mizuki then dissolves the React as she stands beside Takeshi.

"Takeshi." Takeshi's father calls. "What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

~Later~

Takeshi explains his parents about how he met Mizuki and how Mizuki is an Edel Raid.

"Is that how it is." Takeshi's father says.

"Yes." Takeshi replies.

"You had a rough time didn't you, Mizuki-san?" Takeshi's mother asks.

"That's… Yes…" Mizuki answers.

"What will you do now, Takeshi?" Takeshi's father asks.

"Mizuki and I are going to continue out travels." Takeshi answers. "There are a lot of things I want to know about this world with my own eyes."

"Is that so. Takeshi, you better take care of yourself and her." Takeshi father says.

"Of course, I will."

"Mizuki-san, take care of my son. He can be reckless at times but he is a kind child." Takeshi mother says.

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore." Takeshi tells her.

"Don't worry. Even if Takeshi gets injured, I will heal him up." Mizuki says.

"Even so. I want to have more time with my future daughter-in-law." Takeshi mother says causing both Mizuki and Takeshi to blush.

"Mother!" Takeshi shouts and both of his parents laugh at their reaction.

* * *

~Present~  
In the room

"Geez. Mother has to say that in front of us." Takeshi says, embarrassed at the memory.

"It was embarrassing." Mizuki agrees and frowns for the moment as Takeshi notices this.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" Takeshi asks.

"It just that I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"A bad feeling?" He repeats.

"Yeah. A bad feeling that involves Cou and Ren."

"…Mizuki, there's something I want to tell you." Takeshi says. "Earlier, that Orfus woman looked at you before she left."

"Why?"

"It's probably because she saw you using your healing ability on Cou."

"You don't think–"

"I don't know, but that probably the reason all those Edel Raid hunters we met were after you."

"Takeshi…"

"Don't worry, Mizuki. I'll protect you from them." Takeshi assures her and Mizuki nods.

* * *

~The next morning~

Rowen and Kuea tell Cou, Ren, Takeshi, and Mizuki Cisqua left for the Arc Aile Headquarters before going into the trailer to go to Edel Garden. As Rowen drives, Cou and Ren are sitting on the roof as they watch the plane that Cisqua is piloting. Then they look at each other and Cou nods his head as Ren follows his action before looking in front of them.

"Okay!" Cou exclaims. "Let's do it!"


	8. Chapter 7: Ren's Resolve

Chapter 7: Ren's Resolve

On the road

As Rowen drives the trailer, Ren looks down and Cou notice this.

"What's the matter, Ren?" He asks and Ren turns to him. "You seem under the weather. But, don't worry! We've come this far, and we're almost there. Let's make it to that finish line!"

Ren doesn't say anything as Takeshi and Mizuki watch the two.

"Ren." Mizuki mumbles.

"Thank you, Cou." Ren says.

"Wh-what's that for, all of a sudden?" Cou asks.

"I was able to make it this far because of you, Cou. If it weren't for you, I…"

"What are you saying? I made a promise to you that I would take you to Edel Garden."

Ren then grabs Cou's hand causing him to blush slightly. "I'm so glad I met you, Cou."

"Ren."

The two look at each other for the moment until Rowen suddenly stops driving.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Cou exclaims at Rowen.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Rowen says and they get out of the trailer and watch the planes from Arc Aile are being destroyed. When one of the Arc Aile planes hit the cliff where they are, they cover their face from the smoke.

"Arce Aile and Chaos Choir!" Cou exclaims.

"Given the size of Arc Aile's fleet, it looks like they've got the entire Forces here." Rowen examines.

"They're serious about fighting it out with Chaos Choir." Kuea says.

"Well, we can't just stand here talking about it!" Cou shouts.

"Cou's right." Takeshi agrees and Mizuki nods in agreement. The group decides to enter the battle as the three Edel Raids React with their respected Pleasures.

On the battlefield

The Chaos Choir soldiers keep their march as the Arc Aile soldiers keep firing at them, but the bullets have no effect. Subsequently, one of the soldiers ram into a group of Arc Aile soldiers and the army march over them. Suddenly, a woman with an Edel Raid equipped on her right leg charges at the army causing them to dissolve their React with several Sting Raids. However, the soldiers themselves get up and more Sting Raids react to them, restoring the army to attack.

"I-I don't wanna die!" One of the Arc Aile soldiers' shouts and runs away with the others.

"H-hey!" The woman calls.

"Nee-san!" A girl's voice alarms the woman and sees one of the soldier is about to attack her, until a tornado shoots at the soldier saving the woman and Cou rushes towards her with the Reacted Ren on his arm.

"Rasati! What are you doing here?!" Cou questions.

"Cou?!" The woman, Rasati calls in shock.

"Ren!" A girl calls.

"Everyone, calm down! We need to reorganize our line of battle! Everyone!" Rowen shouts.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Takeshi questions the Arc Aile soldiers.

"The enemy's right here!" Cou adds.

Then the Chaos Choir army march towards them and just the four of them charges at the army.

When the battle is over, the sun starts to set as the group helps the injured Arc Aile soldiers back to their camp, except for Cou and Ren. Ren dissolves the React and Cou takes a few steps as he realizes Ren is staring at the battleground.

"Ren?" He calls as Ren stares at the fallen soldiers on both sides and closes her eyes. Cou gets closer to her as he places his hand on her shoulder before hugging Ren to comfort her.

"Cou." Ren calls.

* * *

~Night~

Rasati is wandering around camp as the Arc Aile nurses tend the injured soldiers. Then Cou and Takeshi approach her.

"Rasati!" Cou calls and she sees them walking towards her.

"Cou. It's been awhile." Rasati says.

"Yeah. Rasati, this is Takeshi. He recently joined us with one other."

"Nice to meet you." Takeshi greets as he offers his hand to her.

"Same here." Rasati says and accepts his hand before shaking it.

"What's the situation here?" Takeshi asks.

"It couldn't be worse." Rasati replies. "Our entire Air Unit has been shot down and Chaos Choir has the advantage with ground battle as they're a lot more used to it. They clearly have the upper hand. Whether you're looking at skill or determination."

"What brought you guys here, Rasati?" Cou asks.

"When Arc Ail decided to send their entire forces, everyone with the ability to fight was ordered here. If possible, I'd rather not fight. But at the same time, I owe it to Arc Aile for providing us with protection."

"But you're risking your life fighting in this battle." Takeshi points out.

At the riverbed

Ren and Mizuki meet up with Rasati's sister, Lillia at the riverbed as she finished washing the clothes.

"If my sister's going to fight, then so will I. I figured, as long as I can be with nee-san, I could help too. However…" Lillia trails off. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of Edel Raids fighting each other. I also hate the way Chaos Choir is fighting. They're using Sting Raids like disposable goods. When Sting Raids lose their ability to fight, they're thrown away like garbage. That's why my sister could never forgive them. But the numbers of enemies we face is never ending. Everyone's reached his and her limit. What's going to happen to us, I wonder."

Ren looks at Lillia for the moment and looks down the river as Mizuki looks at Ren.

"Hey! Lillia!"

"Right away!" Lillia responds and picks up the basket as she stands up. "Later." She then walks back to the camp as the two look at her.

Ren then looks back at the water for the moment and quickly closes her eyes. "Cou, I…"

"Ren…" Mizuki mutters and suddenly hears a familiar voice.

"We have come for you, Reverie Metherlence-sama."

Both of them quickly turn and see Orfus, Jilltail, and Aljenna walking out of the shadow.

"Ren, run!" Mizuki tells her and Ren quickly runs away before Orfus speaks.

"Do you not want to put an end to this fighting?" She asks causing Ren to stop her place.

At the camp

"Eh? Ren and Mizuki-san?" Lillia asks to Cou and Takeshi.

"Yeah, we were wondering where they went." Takeshi says.

"I saw them a moment ago by the riverbed."

"Okay, thanks." Cou says and both of them walk to the riverbed.

Meanwhile

"You want to end this battle, don't you?" Aljenna asks.

"If you agree to come to us, everything will end." Orfus adds and walks towards her.

"We're you guys started with battle in the first place?!" Mizuki questions them as Ren remembers the fallen soldiers of both sides and Cou's smile.

On the trail, Cou and Takeshi walks down the trail as they see Orfus walking towards Ren and Mizuki.

"Ren/Mizuki!" Cou and Takeshi call before running down.

"If I go to Edel Garden…" Ren says causing Cou to stop as he gasps and Takeshi continues rushing towards the two girls. Ren then looks up from hearing Cou's voice and sees him. "Cou!"

"Mizuki!" Takeshi calls out making her to turn.

"Takeshi!" She calls back as Orfus opens her book.

 _"Our hearts shall communicate as you and I journey to the place in the sky. Relax your breathing and have a good sleep."_ Orfus chants as Ren's body begins to glow and covers her hears. _"Free you're soul and make your way to my arms."_

"Cou." Ren calls.

"Ren!" Cou shouts and jumps down the trail but before he could land, he was hurled in the air before crashing on the ground.

"Cou!" Takeshi calls as he and Mizuki rush to his side as Jilltail and Aljenna get in front of them. Before Ren collapse, Orfus catches Ren in her arms.

"Shall we go?" Orfus asks and Cou sits up.

"Ren. What have you guys done to Ren?!" Cou questions.

"You heard it yourself. Reverie Metherlence-sama has chosen to come with us."

"I don't believe you! Ren would never agree to that!"

"That's right!" Takeshi agrees.

"You're such a fool." Aljenna remarks as she readies her cannon at the three. "Bye-bye."

Suddenly, a red disk shoots towards the two Chaos Choir members causing both of them to jump back and Cou, Takeshi, and Mizuki look back to see a familiar Edel Raid hunter charges at Aljenna and Jilltail and attacks them.

"Wolx?!" Takeshi repeats as he and Mizuki remember when they met him.

Cou then spots Orfus walking away with the unconscious Ren "Give Ren back!" He shouts as Cou rushes to her.

 _"Anyone getting in my path shall immediately disappear!"_ Orfus chants as she sends a burst of air at Cou, which flings Cou on the ground.

"Cou!" Mizuki calls out and rushes to the boy.

"Cou!" Wolx calls out as Jilltail and Aljenna retreat into the canyon with Orfus. Just then, they are piloting one of Chaos Choir planes back to Edel Garden as the four watch them go with Ren.

"Ren." Cou says. "REN!"

"Cou…" Takeshi mutters.

~Later~  
Back at the camp

Cou, Takeshi, and Mizuki came back to the camp as Wolx and his Edel Raid partner, Tilel, joined them and they tell the others of what happened as Wolx and Tilel are outside of the tent and Takeshi walks towards him with Mizuki.

"What are you doing here?" Takeshi questions.

"That's should be my question." Wolx says.

"We came here with Cou and the others."

"I see."

Just then, they see Cou running out of the tent with a frustrated look on his face.

"A Pleasure abandoned by his Edel Raid." Wolx says and Cou stops his track. "What a joke."

"How dare you!" Cou exclaims as he turns around and sees Tilel sticking her tongue out.

"Wolx is right! You look shameful being left behind!" Tilel points out.

"Sh-shut up!" Cou retorts.

"Who was it that said he wanted to be with her even if there was no need to fight?!"

Cou takes a back from hearing those words.

"If you're giving up on the Shichiko-hoju…" Wolx begins and stands up. "…then I'll help myself to her." He says and walks away.

"Bastard!" Cou shouts and about to punch Wolx but the Edel Hunter grabs Cou's fist and twists around to his back.

"If that upsets you, then try and protect her! From me, and from those guys!"

Wolx pushes Cou to the ground before he continues to walk away as Cou looks down.

"Wake up! You're not the only one suffering from this! Wolx also…" Tilel cuts off as Wolx goes back and picks her up.

"That's enough!" He scolds her.

"I-I'm sorry."

Wolx leaves Cou, Takeshi, and Mizuki there as Mizuki looks at the boy.

"Damn!" Cou curses as he punches the ground.

"Cou…" Mizuki mutters.

"I don't like that guy, but in this case, I agree with him." Rasati says and Cou looks up to her with Lillia by her side.

"Rasati." Cou calls and stands up.

"This isn't like you. The Cou Van Giruet I know would act before thinking about it."

Cou widens his eyes at this before he runs away.

"Cou!" Mizuki calls out.

"Leave him." Rasati tells her. "This is a problem that he needs to figure out."

Mizuki looks down as Takeshi puts his hand on her shoulder before the two walk away.

"Why?" Mizuki says catching Takeshi's attention. "Why did this war even started? If Edel Raids and humans understand each other, this wouldn't have happened."

"Isn't that why this war started?" Takeshi asks.

"Eh?"

"Even now, there are humans who are scared of Edel Raids because of their powers. That's why right now Edel Raids and humans need to get along. That's what I think."

"…Do you think that Cou and Ren are they key to end this?"

"Who knows."

Suddenly, they hear people screaming and see Chaos Choir soldiers coming.

"What's going on?!" Takeshi questions and he and Mizuki realize what is happening.

"Could it be!"

Where Cou is

Cou was at the riverbank looking down at his reflection which is replaced by Ren's face and suddenly a Chaos Choir flies towards him before it shoots at him. Subsequently, Cou runs away as the plane follows him continuing firing bullets at him. When he jumps out of the way, he turns around and sees Chaos Choir soldiers coming towards him.

"Damn." He says.

Just then, Rasati and Takeshi rush in with the Reacted Lillia on her leg and Reacted Mizuki in Takeshi's hand. As Rasati kicks around at the soldiers, Takeshi swings around the bladed Mizuki at them.

"Rasati! Lillia! Takeshi! Mizuki!" Cou calls.

"As I thought. Now that they have Ren, naturally the Pleasure is a nuisance to them." Rasati says.

"Yeah." Takeshi agrees as the soldiers attacks them before Rasati and Takeshi dodge it.

"Leave these guys to us, and get out of here!"

"But…!" Cou says but Rasati ignores as she continues attacking the soldiers. With being told, Cou turns around to run but more soldiers marching in front of him. That's when red disks flies and crash in front of the soldiers and Wolx comes in with the Reacted Tilel in his hands.

"The hunter's good news has been heard." He says.

"Wolx!" Cou calls and the hunter swings the hammer as the disk flies around to block the soldiers.

"I never knew hunters to fight for any reason other than money." Rasati remarks.

"I fight for myself, that's all." Wolx says before the both of them attacks the soldiers.

"Cou!" Rowen calls out and Cou turns around and sees Rowen and Takeshi running towards him with the Reacted Kuea and Mizuki on their respective Pleasure. "Are you okay, Cou?"

When Kuea dissolves the React, she stands next to him. "If you get killed here, what am I going to say to Ren?"

"But I'm glad that you're still all right." Mizuki says after she dissolves the React.

"Cou!" Rasati calls out as she reaches him.

"You certainly don't go down easily." Wolx says.

"Guys…" Cou calls and looks down before looking up with a determined expression. "I'm going! To where Ren is! And this time, I'm not letting her go until the very end!"

"Then, leave the rest to me." Rowen says.

"Eh?"

* * *

~The next day~

Rowen stands in front of the plane as he wears his Arc Aile uniform and the Reacted Kuea as Takeshi stands next to him with the Reacted Mizuki in his hand. The plane shoots at the two as they begin to run away from the firing range before jumping into a ditch as the plane flies over. Cou then throws his hook at the plane which it got caught as the rope beside him, Rowen, and Takeshi begins to unwind itself before it stops with the other end being tied up on the rock. As this happens, the plane crash lands on the ground and both Rowen and Kuea rush towards the plane with Cou, Takeshi, and Mizuki following them as both of them throws Chaos Choir members out of the pilot seat. Once they get on the plane, Rowen tries to start it.

"Will it fly?" Cou asks.

"It hit the ground pretty hard… but I think we'll be okay." Rowen says.

"AH!" Mizuki exclaims and they look up as they see Chaos Choir soldiers marching towards the plane and they point their lances at them. Just then, the plane starts up and begins to hover upward.

"Dodge it, Rowen!" Cou exclaims.

"I can't! The ship won't stabilize!" Rowen says.

The soldiers begin to charge their attack as Takeshi hugs Mizuki and Cou sits back.

"Damn it." He says.

Before the attack could reach them, Wolx spreads the disc out to block the attack and Rasati sends a whirlwind at the soldiers and hits them. Cou then gives a thumb up at the two as Rowen pilots the plane towards Edel Garden.


	9. Chapter 8: Edel Garden

Chapter 8: Edel Garden

As Rowen pilots the plane towards Edel Garden, smoke comes out of the turbine engine.

"I'm almost there, Ren. I'll be there, shortly." Cou says.

Suddenly, the engine explodes, causing the passengers to freak out as the plane is about to make a crash landing. Cou opens the cockpit before he throws his hook upward to a cliff.

"Hold on!" Cou exclaims when Rowen and Kuea grabs Cou as Takeshi holds Mizuki and the plane drops down below Edel Garden.

"That was a close call." Rowen says after he sighs in relief.

"Yeah." Kuea agrees.

"Y-you guys are heavy, we're going to fall!" Cou says and they climb up the cliff of Edel Garden.

When they reach to the top, Cou takes a few steps forward looking at the landscape before him.

"So this is it. This is Edel Garden." He says as the others look out and see that there is barely anything on Edel Garden.

"Look!" Takeshi points out to the white buildings away from them.

"Could I be that Ren is over there?" Mizuki wonders.

"Only one way to find out is to go over there." Kuea says.

"Yeah." Cou agrees and they start to go to the buildings.

When they reach there, they see the buildings are all destroyed and desolate.

"How come? This looks like an abandoned town." Kuea says.

"Is this really Edel Garden? It's where the enemy's headquarters are, right?" Cou asks.

"My guess is they hardly have any military force left." Rowen says.

"Are you saying those Edel Raids we fought against below are all they've got?" Kuea asks.

"I can't be sure."

"This is too cruel." Takeshi says and Mizuki nods in agreement.

Cou then spots a small harp on the ground before he picks it up and plucks a string.

"It's no different from the towns we live in." Cou says.

"Cou." Kuea calls.

"Nothing, let's hurry and find Ren." Cou says when they feel a tremor and see a few buildings coming down.

"Is Edel Garden destroying itself?" Mizuki questions.

"Mizuki…" Takeshi calls.

Once the tremor stops, they continue to look at the space where the buildings used to stand.

"Let's keep going and find Ren." Takeshi says and they continue their way.

The group continues to look around to find the place where Ren is held when Cou spots someone walking from the corner of his eyes.

"Who was that?!" Cou exclaims and about to follow the person.

"Cou?!" Rowen calls out.

"Someone was here! It could be Ren!" Cou says and runs off.

"Wait! Cou!" Mizuki calls out and follow him as Rowen, Kuea, and Takeshi behind her. Once they reach to a cliff, they see Cou looking around.

"Cou!" Rowen calls out and they stop in front of the boy. "Did you find Ren?"

"No, that wasn't Ren. Just now… there was an Edel Raid here." Cou explains.

"An Edel Raid?" Takeshi repeats.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, we should continue to find Ren-chan." Rowen says and they walk away from the cliff before they exit out of the desolate town and sees a castle near them.

"I think we can safely assume that's the queen's castle." Kuea says.

"Is that where we'll find Ren?" Cou asks.

"I don't know. We'll have to check the place out and see." Rowen says.

"That sounds a good plan." Takeshi says.

The group run towards the castle and go through the gate, and stops before they look around the castle plaza and spots the castle doors.

"Over there!" Cou points out before he goes to the doors but Rowen stops him.

"Looks like they've come to greet us." Kuea says.

Cou looks up and sees Jilltail and Aljenna on the edge of the wall.

"Long time no see!" Aljenna says. "I would love to play with you, but I don't have the time today."

"Cou Van Giruet! We've come for your life!" Jilltail says.

"What?!" Cou questions and suddenly more Sting Raids appear surrounding them.

"Cou, go ahead with Takeshi and Mizuki!" Rowen tells him.

"Not so easy!" Jilltail shouts as she drop-kicks at them, separating Cou, Mizuki, and Takeshi and Rowen and Kuea.

 _"Engulfing great wisdom with a strong heart, this contract is hereby entered."_ Both Rowen and Kuea chants as Kuea transforms into her weapon form before Rowen throws a blade at Jilltail. However, Jilltail throws her wipe at Rowen before he jumps away and hitting one of the Sting Raids.

"Is that the only way you know how to fight?!" Rowen questions and all of the sudden something is shot on Rowen's back causing him to topple over.

"She's not alone today." Aljenna says with a cannon ready on her hand.

"Rowen!" Cou calls out as Mizuki holds Cou's wrist.

"Never mind us, go!" Rowen shouts at him.

"For the sake of everyone fighting below us, you must go and get Ren back!" Kuea says making Cou to grit his teeth.

"Let's go! Cou!" Takeshi says.

"Cou!" Mizuki calls and Cou made up with his minds and continue towards the door as the three open it before entering the castle.

 _"Ren, hang in there!"_ Cou thought as he, Takeshi, and Mizuki run through the hallway and ended up in an open area of the castle.

"Welcome." Orfus voice echoes out as they stop and look up to see Orfus. "To the Holy Land of Edel Garden."

"It's you! Where's Ren?!" Cou questions.

"Reverie Metherlence-sama is seated on the throne. In order to become our queen."

"What?!" Cou says and Orfus jumps down and lands in front of the three.

"I must express my thanks to you, Cou Van Giruet."

"I can't think of a single reason why you should thank me!" Cou retorts.

"There's significant reason. We thank you because by being with you, Reverie Metherlence-sama has developed certain strengths appropriate for a queen."

"What?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mizuki questions.

"Thanks to you, we have the ability to win against the Guardians. It is the least I can do to thank you."

"Shut up!" Cou shouts as he throws his hook at Orfus but she blocks his hook by a book in her hand and Cou brings his hook back. Cou then rushes towards Orfus as he yells out. Then Orfus hits him making Cou to fly outward and lands on his back.

"Fools." Orfus says and opens her book. _"Given our mutual feelings that this world is a bitter, deplorable place to live…_ " Jilltail and Aljenna land behind Orfus from their fight with Rowen. " _The three of us shall combine our souls into one."_ Jilltail and Aljenna turn into a cannon as one side is blue and the other is pink before Orfus points the cannon at Cou and electricity begins to build up.

"Cou!" Takeshi calls out and then looks at Mizuki. "Mizuki!"

"Yep!" Mizuki replies and begins to chant. " _The pure water that flows, let thy purify the corrupted soul and cleanse them from their wrongdoing. Like the blue gem with the water surface, I will engrave my bond with yours._ "

Immediately, Mizuki transforms into her weapon form in Takeshi's hand before he gets in front of Cou.

"Aquos Tide!" Takeshi swings his sword, creating a water barrier around himself and Cou quickly before Orfus shoots the ball of electricity at them creating an explosion.

As the smoke clear, in hope that Cou died from the blast, Takeshi has his right knee on the ground and has his sword in a defensive position as Mizuki dissolves the React but Cou is not behind him. Orfus widens her eyes but spots Cou landing on the roof and leaps behind her.

"I'm taking Ren with me!" Cou says as he looks back at her before he rushes to the door.

"There's no use trying." Orfus says and all of the sudden, six tentacles grow out from the gear on her back as they grab Cou.

"What the…?!" Cou questions as the tentacles lift him up and Orfus turns to him. "Damn!"

Cou!" Takeshi and Mizuki call out and Orfus points the cannon at the boy.

"You shall rest in peace." Orfus tells him.

"Shut up! I promised that I'd be together with Ren! At all times… Forever… Forever!" Cou exclaims as Orfus begins to charge the electricity. "That's why I'm staying with Ren. With Ren! With Ren!"

"Thank you. Our new queen is about to be born."

"STOP!" Mizuki shouts, but Orfus shoots the electrical blast at Cou, causing Takeshi, Mizuki, and the newly arrived Rowen, Kuea, and Cisqua to widen their eyes.

"No way." Kuea says.

"Cou." Rowen mutters.

"That can't be… Cou-san." Cisqua calls.

"I… will be… by… Ren's side…" Cou manage to say as he lifts his hand up, but suddenly drops down.

"Cou!" Mizuki calls as she rushes to him with Takeshi behind her. As soon as she reaches to the boy, Mizuki begins to heal the wound.

"Oi Cou! You can't just die on us!" Takeshi exclaims "Open your eyes!"

Just then, cracks begin to appear on the ground around them before it gives in, dropping the three down the hole.

"A–H!" Takeshi and Mizuki shout.

"Cou-san…" Cisqua calls.

"Takeshi! Mizuki!" Rowen calls out.

Down the hole, Cou's body is lying on the ground as Mizuki and Takeshi are beside him unconscious. Then Mizuki begins to stir and sits up before she looks around.

"Where are we?" Mizuki questions and spots Takeshi beside Cou. "Takeshi!"

After Mizuki calls him, he begins to stir and opens his eyes.

"Mizuki." He says and sits up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Both of them then look down seeing Cou's body lying. "Cou!" Mizuki and Takeshi move closer to the boy and Takeshi look at Mizuki.

"Mizuki."

"I know." She replies as she puts her hand on the wound and begins to heal it.

Then Takeshi hears footsteps coming closer to them and sees an older version of Ren but her gelade is blue.

"Who are you?" Takeshi questions and Mizuki looks up. The woman then sits across from Mizuki and looks at her before Mizuki stops healing. The woman continues to stare at Mizuki before she nods and folds her hands together.

(nemuri no kuni)

potsuri to ukabu mikazuki  
hirotta garasu no kakera  
chiisana hikari sagashi atsumete  
sotto anata ni ageru

Mizuki's body begins to glow as Takeshi looks at her in awe.

sora ga mienai ame no hi wa  
danro no hi ga kage wo tsukuru  
tsumetai karada wo atatametara  
anata wo nemuri no kuni e sasou no

Then Cou's body begins to glow in response to Mizuki's singing.

me wo tojita makkurayami ni  
daiji ni shimatta hikari wo narabete  
hoshi yori akaruku yoru yori nagaku  
terashimashou

anata no kokoro ga

fukai yume no naka demo

maigo ni naranai you negate

shizuka na shizuka na nemuri no kuni

itsudemo anata wo matsu deshou

(samishiku yasashii sekai de)

When Mizuki stops singing, their bodies stop glowing as Cou's wounds are all healed. Then the woman folds her hands together and begins to chant.

 _"Loveable young man, whose soul floats… Leaving only the body here… You must not enter the world for the dead. Those who still care about you are in need of you. My wish are as follows… I will give my life for you… So please hurry back to this world."_

As soon as she finishes the chant, the woman collapse on Cou's body.

"Oi!" Takeshi calls at the woman as Mizuki checks on Cou which makes her to widen her eyes.

"No way…" She says causing Takeshi to look at her.

"Mizuki?"

"She used the very last of her strength to bring back Cou. And now…" She says as tears fall from her face and Takeshi widens her eyes.

Just then Cou abruptly opens his eyes and sits up as he looks up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Where am I? What did I just see?" Cou questions and looks to his right side to see Mizuki crying. "Mizuki?"

"Cou…" Takeshi calls and Cou looks to his left and sees Takeshi.

"Takeshi?" Cou calls. "What happened to me?" Takeshi looking down at the woman which cause Cou to widen his eyes. "H-hey! Wake up!"

The woman opens her eyes and looks at the boy. "Cou. This is the least I can do to…" Suddenly, her gelade breaks as her body begins to glow.

"You've given me your life?" Cou asks and the woman nods and then points at the stairway across from them.

"Climb up those stairs. That's where you'll find Ren-san." She says and Cou makes a sound. "Go."

"But…"

"Save Ren-san… The person most important to you. And…" She says and her body disappear into particles and fly up as their eyes follow them. "Never let go of her.

"Why is it? Why?" Cou questions and closes his eyes. "Why do we keep encountering such sorrow?!" He then looks at the stair case. "I'm going to put an end to such things, no matter what!" Cou shouts and rushes towards the stairs.

"Cou, wait!" Mizuki shouts as she and Takeshi run up to him. As they run up the stair case, they enter the throne room.

"Is this…" Cou says.

"Ah. Cou look there!" Mizuki points at the throne which they see Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea.

"They're…"

"Could it be that Ren is over there?" Takeshi guesses.

"What?!" Cou says and rushes up the stairs with Mizuki and Takeshi behind him. Once they reach the top of the stairs Cou shouts, "REN!" Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea turn around and see them especially at Cou with their eyes widen in shock.

"Cou-san?" Cisqua calls at what she sees and Cou quickly takes a few steps next to Cisqua.

"I'll be right there, Ren! I'm here to save you!" Cou says.

"Cou-san, I-I thought you died."

"Yeah."

"Then why?"

"Eve brought me back to life."

"Eh?"

"That sounds like something she'd do, how foolish." Orfus mocks and Cou glares at the three Chaos Choir leaders.

"Bastards! You've been taking advantage of Eve's powers all along without her consent! And now that Eve has lost her strength, now you're trying to take advantage of Ren! There's no way I'm going to let you do that!" Cou declares and he looks at Ren. "Can you hear me, Ren?! Don't let these guys boss you around!" Cou then rushes towards Ren.

"Cou!" Rowen calls out.

"Cou-san!" Cisqua calls out.

When Jilltail and Aljenna gets ready to attack him, Cou jumps over the three and lands before he continues to run towards Ren. "REN!"

Before he could reach her, Cou collides with a barrier around Ren causing him to bounce off back to the others.

"Cou!" Rowen, Kuea, Takeshi, and Mizuki call.

"Cou-san!" Cisqua calls out as she rushes to him.

"Wh-why?" Cou questions as his eyes are still on Ren. "Ren!"

"Reverie Metherlence-sama is now the Queen of Edel Garden." Orfus says. "She cannot hear a word you say."

"What?"

"You died once. At that moment, the Edel Raid Pleasure relationship between you two was dissolved. In other words, for you and Reverie Metherlence-sama there is no longer any connection."

"That can't be."

"Cou-san." Cisqua calls and shows a seal talisman in her hand.

"What's this?"

"A sealing device." Cisqua replies causing Cou to widen his eyes. "Use this to contain Ren-san."

Cou then stands up as he looks at Cisqua. "You're asking me to contain Ren with a seal!"

"It's the only choice we have! Are you willing to let Chaos Choir control Ren as they wish?!" Cou taken aback at Cisqua words as she is right and Cisqua passes the seal to him. Cou hesitates grabs the seal and looks at it. "You're the only one who broke her seal. It's only the right that you're the only one to replace it."

Cou closes his eyes and clutches the seal in his hand. "I… I won't do it!" He shouts and throws the seal to the ground.

"Cou-san!"

"How can we justify taking advantage of her, or controlling her as WE wish?!" Ren is Ren!" Cou shouts and rushes to Ren again as Orfus and the other watch him.

"It's useless." Orfus says.

"Ren!" Cou shouts out and hits the barrier but instead of bouncing off, Cou stands there and pushes the barrier. "Ren! Ren! Wake up! Ren! I'll save you, I'm going to save you no matter what!"

"Cou-san." Cisqua calls.

"Cou is being serious." Mizuki says as the three looks at her. "Orfus!" She calls. "You said that both Ren's and Cou's connection have severed, correct?"

"Yes."

"But who could say that the Edel Raid Pleasure connection is the only bond?"

"What?"

"The time we shared together and the memories we have together… those are proofs that those two are still connected!"

Meanwhile, Cou continues to push the barrier as he gets closer to Ren. "Ren!"

Once he reaches to the throne, the three Chaos Choir leaders turn around at them.

"What?!" Jilltail and Aljenna question.

"Cou-san!" Cisqua calls.

"Cou!" Rowen and Kuea call.

"Ren." Cou calls and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Please wake up." Ren stirs and opens her eyes. "Try and remember, think about me. Think about, Cisqua, Rowen, Kuea, Takeshi, and Mizuki. About Rasati. Lillia. Viro, and Eve. Try and remember all the people we met along our journey." Ren clutches her eyes in pain. "Is this why we came to Edel Garden? Is this what you wanted?" Ren opens her eyes again staring into Cou's eyes.

"Reverie Metherlence-sama. You are the Queen of Edel Garden." Orfus says.

"That's your story!" Cou retorts. "This is something Ren must decide for herself! Hey Ren, what do you want to do?"

"I… I…" Ren speaks.

"I want to be together with you, Ren. I want to live our live helping each other out!"

"Me too, Cou."

"Do not let him make you doubt yourself! Please give us the strength needed to create a world where Edel Raids rule!"

Ren narrows her eyes at Orfus requests and close them. "NO–!"

A gust of wind appears from Ren's cry as everyone in the room cover their faces.

"Ren! Ren!" Cou calls out and hugs her as the wind pushes the five from the throne. Once the wind died down, they get up from the floor.

"Senpai, are you all right?" Rowen asks.

"Yes." Cisqua says. "W-where are we?"

"It seems that the strong winds a moment ago have blown us down here to the bottom."

"Where are Cou-san and Ren-san?"

At the throne, Cou continues hugging Ren and he separate himself with her.

"Ren." He calls and Ren opens her eyes.

"Cou." She calls.

"Come with me."

"If you still insist on getting in our way, then we have no choice." Orfus says and Cou looks back. "Jilltail! Aljenna!" She calls and both of them stand up before Orfus opens her book. _"Given our mutual feeling that this world… is a bitter, deplorable place to live… The three of us shall combine our soul into one."_

Both Jilltail and Aljenna becomes their cannon form on Orfus' body. Then Cou turns around in front of Ren to guard her.

 _"Our queen, please enter a contract with all Edel Raids… And lend us your powers."_ Orfus lifts the cannon in the air as they chant. _"Our Goddess!"_

Orfus shoots a beam of light shoots at Ren as Cou turns to her.

"What the…?!" Cou says and the beam hit Ren. "Ren!" Then Cou is pushed back by the light away from the throne as down below, the five see Cou pushed off. Just then, Cou fix himself in mid-air throws his hook at a nearby crystal and lands in front of them.

"Cou-san!" Cisqua calls out.

"Are you all right?!" Cou asks.

Yes!"

"Ren!" Cou calls as he turns around when all of them see Ren's figure in the light but something is different as they are awestruck at what they are seeing.


	10. Chapter 9: For the Future

Chapter 9:For the Future

The group see Ren's figure in the light but something is different as they are awestruck at what they are seeing. Once the light dies down, Ren opens her eyes but they are dull as the three Chaos Choir leaders are all combined into a singular weapon.

"Ren." Cou calls.

"How could this happen? Ren-chan has been Reacted." Rowen says.

"But look at her expression. It's not like the Ren we know." Kuea says.

"You people will choose not to hurt Reverie Metherlence-sama." Orfus says as her figure appears behind Ren. "Therefore, you're as good as finished."

"Resorting to dirty tricks now?!" Cisqua questions.

"Say what you wish."

Ren jumps down and lifts her right arm causing the blue blade to stab Cou, but he dodges is as tentacles come out of the blade to him which Cou dodges them. Once Ren lands on the ground, she lifts her left arm as the pink cannon shoots at the others, but they jump away as Cisqua takes out her gun and both Rowen and Takeshi holds their Edel Raid partners.

"Ro!" Kuea calls.

"Takeshi." Mizuki calls.

"Right!" Rowen and Takeshi reply as Kuea and Mizuki transform into their weapon form on their respected Pleasures.

"Damn." Cou curses.

"I'm sure you realize this, Cou-san! Rowen! Kuea! Takeshi-san! Mizuki-san!" Cisqua calls out. "We have no choice to contain Ren's weapon! We must destroy the weapon without harming Ren, and dissolve the React!"

Ren then lifts both of her arms causing the sword and cannon to fly towards them. The sword shoots out the tentacles at Cisqua causing her to lift her gun, but Rowen rushes in front of her, cutting the tentacles. The sword stops flying as it faces Rowen before it shoots more tentacles at Rowen before he jumps up and slices the tentacles. However, one of the tentacle grabs Rowen's right leg in mid-air before the sword shoots the tentacle. Then Cisqua shoots her gun at the tentacles, saving Rowen and shoots at the sword. Subsequently, the cannon gets in front of the sword and fires itself at Cisqua, when Takeshi gets in front of her and summons a wave of water, blocking the blast and crotches down as Cisqua fires missiles at it.

Meanwhile, Cou gets closer to Ren as she is being distracted by the others.

"Ren!" Cou shouts when Ren turns her head, Cou widens his eyes and Ren turns to him as a barrier appears shocking to Cou.

"This girl is awesome!" Aljenna says as the pink cannon returns to Ren. "A far cry from the Sting Raids!"

Then the blue sword return to her. "Yeah, I feel infinite power flowing within me." Jilltail says.

"I suggest you refrain from doing anything meaningless."

"Now that the Shichiko-hoju is on our side, there is no way you can win."

The group glares at the three leaders as Cou is on the ground.

"Let's quickly finish them off." Orfus says then Cou grits his teeth.

"You think you can finish us off?!" Cou questions and suddenly throws his hook and wraps itself around the cannon before Cou pulls the rope. "Ren told me, that she wants to be with me. So I'm not about to let you put an end to that!" He shouts and runs towards Ren.

As Cou runs towards her, Ren swings her right arm causing the blue sword to be in front of her and multiple tentacles appear and wrap themselves around Cou in the air. Ren then lifts her left arm as the pink cannon points at Cou as it charges the blast, but got interrupted by Cisqua shooting her gun at the tentacles and Rowen throws the blades at the blue sword and the cannon causing it to fire upward to the ceiling.

"Cou!" Rowen calls as he catches him.

"Cou-san!" Cisqua calls.

"Retaliating won't get you anywhere." Jilltail says and Ren charges towards Cisqua causing her to gasp at Ren's speed as she bocks Ren's attack.

 _"Ren-san."_ Cisqua thought.

Senpai!" Rowen calls out after he lies Cou down on the ground and charges towards her.

At that moment, Ren points her left arm at Rowen as the cannon fires a blast causing him to block the blast. As Cisqua holds the blades from the cannon, she puts out her missiles but stab by both the sword and cannon causing them to detach from Cisqua and she jumps forward away from the explosion as Ren jumps away. As she about to get up and touches her gun, the gun was cut clean in half.

"Senpai!" Rowen calls out as she rushes to her.

"Cisqua!" Takeshi calls out as he joins Rowen.

"We Edel Raids, will put an end to the pathetic history you Guardians have built." Orfus says. "In order to create a world with no battles."

"You say you'll have no battles, but you have no intention of living together with Guardians in the first place!" Rowen says.

"Not necessarily. As long as you people do not retaliate, we will guarantee your rights to live among us as our tools." Aljenna says.

"Wha…!" Cisqua says.

"If you wish not to fight, that's the only option, right?" Jilltail questions.

"According to ancient scriptures, long ago, Edel Garden used to be situated on ground level." Orfus says. "And Edel Raids lived together with Guardians. Back then, everyone sang chants, and thank to the power of language, things proceeded in a positive direction. Over time, Guardians would forget their chants, conflict emerged, and Guardians using Edel Raids as their tools. The waves of harmony surrounding the world were disrupted and Edel Garden became separated from the ground, floating into the sky. Having out Shichiko-hoju taken away by Guardians, we were forced to choose the most powerful Edel Raid among us to become queen. We have to survived to this day buy consuming her powers. However, that will all change today."

"Now that it's come to this, we have no choice." Cisqua says causing Rowen to turn to her.

"Senpai?" He calls.

"We must do it to Ren." She says and takes out the sealing talisman. "We must apply this seal on her!"

"Senpai!"

"Oi!" Takeshi calls.

It's our only option!" Cisqua exclaims causing Rowen to take a back and stare at Ren.

"Kuea." He calls and him and Kuea begin to chant.

 _"Violent waves show sublime anger. In an attempt to glean hope… Among dire conditions… we hereby offer this song to the vast ocean."_

Rowen opens his eyes and lifts a blade up that is combined with both blades

"Steel Vengeance!" Rowen shouts as he gathers a ball of energy on the tip of the blade as Cou's finger twitches. "GO!" Rowen shouts as he shoots the blast at Ren causing her to jump upwards as Rowen stares at her. "Now!" The blades from his back shoot towards Ren and wraps themselves around her.

"Senpai!" Rowen calls out and Cisqua jumps off and runs on the chains which lead to Ren.

 _"I'm sorry, Ren-san!"_ Cisqua thought and takes out the talisman and jumps to her, but Orfus appears before Cisqua and pushes her away from Ren as well breaking the talisman.

"What you are trying to do is prove that different races are not able to live together!" Jilltail says and Ren breaks the chains.

"No way…!" Cisqua says as Ren lands on the ground.

"You shall be sent on your eternal journey by the one you loved." Orfus says and then Ren lifts both of her arms at them as both the sword and cannon follow the same motion and begins to charge the electricity. Away from them, Cou grunts as he begins to regain his consciousness causing Ren's will to lower her arms stopping the electricity.

 _"Ren-san."_ Cisqua thought. _"You're fighting desperately too, aren't you?"_

Cou then lifts his head and looks at Ren. "Ren."

"Please stop retaliating, Reverie Metherlence-sama." Orfus says.

"Should you side with the Guardians, we'll have to battle against them all over again." Aljenna says.

"We must expel Guardians, and create a world for Edel Raids!" Jilltail says.

"Will that really bring us all happiness?!" Kuea questions. "At the least, I don't believe it will!"

"Some of us have met Guardians… humans… React with them, and sense happiness through that." Mizuki says. "You must understand that there are Edel Raids like that as well!"

"They're clinging to an illusion created by the humans who control their power!" Orfus says.

"It's no illusion!" Rowen retorts. "Guardians and Edel Raids both share the same heart! We most certainly can understand each other!"

"Then why is there an Arc Aile?" Orfus asks causing the Arc Aile members to gasp. "You tell us that you wish to protect us. However, we never asked to be protected in the first place! Yet, you people use the pretty word, 'protection' to cleverly isolate us!"

"That' simply because in the end, you only saw us as dangerous weapons!" Jilltail adds.

"We have the same heart? That's a lie!" Aljenna says.

"I admit we may have made some mistakes. However that's…"

"This isn't something we can simply forgive and forget!" Orfus cuts Cisqua off.

"But does that give you the right to kidnap Guardians and make them Sting Raids?!" Kuea questions.

"We only unto you what you did unto us!" Jilltail retorts.

"That's why we must all put an end to this nonsense!" Rowen says.

"You're the ones who have repeated a history of nothing but fighting!" Aljenna says.

"Not all Guardians are like that! At least we wish to work together with…" Cisqua trails off.

"We cannot entrust a future to Guardians who will repeat retort to fighting no matter how often they plead not to make the same mistakes!" Orfus exclaims when Ren's arms are pointing at them as electricity is being charged as the others are getting ready to fight again.

"STOP IT!" Cou voice shouts out making everyone in the room look at Cou who is standing up. "Stop it, already. Stop it!" When Cou stands up, tears fall from his face. "What good will it do us?" He questions as he walks in front of the others. "To quibble over what Edel Raids have done or what humans have done?!"

From hearing Cou's voice Ren opens her mouth.

"I… love Ren. Not because Ren is an Edel Raid. Because Ren is Ren. I love her because she's Ren, that's why I want always be with her!" Cou confesses. "Is that not enough?" Cou lifts his head showing the tears are still coming down. "Is that reason not good enough?"

Ren also cries for the same reason as Cou's.

"Guardian who have lost the ability to chant are not worth keeping alive!" Orfus exclaims as the electricity finishes charging.

"Cou!" Rowen calls out.

"Cou-san! Run away!"

"Get out of there!" Takeshi shouts.

Suddenly, Cou's body pulses and grabs his neck. "B-Born… Born in the…"

 _"Do not be afraid. It is something trying to come out from within you. Now, gently let those words come out. It's all right, you can do it. Because of your feeling for that girl."_ Eve's voice ring out in Cou's minds and he begins to calm down and wipes off the tears.

 _"Born in the beginning… was not human, not land…"_ Cou's chant echoes to Ren _"But the words of someone. Ancient words to guide us."_ Ren then lifts her head to Cou as he slowly approaches her. _"Within words are the thoughts and strengths… of the one saying it. Which will someday serve… Serve as an example."_

 _"Cou's chant is entering my mind."_ Ren thought.

 _"Now, you and I shall communicate with words…Now, you and I shall combine our words."_ Ren close her eyes and opens again as they are back to normal as she joins Cou chant.

 _"In order to give birth to something greater… You and I are different… But the words we use are the same…"_ Ren dissolves the React between the three leaders. _You and I are different… But the dreams we wish to fulfill are the same."_

Orfus comes out of Ren's body and appears behind her.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Orfus questions as she begins dissolve the react as Jilltail and Aljenna stand behind her.

"What?!" Jilltail says.

"No way!" Aljenna exclaims.

"What's happening?" Rowen asks.

"Could this be the forgotten chant?" Cisqua wonders and both Kuea and Mizuki dissolve the React as they stand next to their Pleasures as they look at their bodies.

 _"Mountains will shine… Rivers will become clear, people will shine… And birds will sing."_ Cou's body then glows as both of them continue to chant and Ren holds out her hand to Cou as he walks to her. _"We pray that such a beautiful nation… will continue forever. Even If you and I shall part…"_ When Cou is near Ren, her body also glows and both of them hold their hands. _"Let us keep with us… The same words. I shall never, ever forget that."_

From where they stand, the throne room become brighter and Orfus drops her book.

"The lost… legendary chant. Could it be?" Orfus says and tears begin to gather on her eyes. "I never imagined I'd see this time come. I can see now, I was mistaken." Orfus looks up and sees Ren and Cou looking at her.

"Please, do not dislike Guardians… humans." Ren pleads. "I was able to change. I believe you all can change too."

"Reverie Metherlence-sama." Orfus calls and collapses to her knees as Jilltail and Aljenna go to her.

"Orfus." Jilltail calls. "Have we lost our battle?"

"Yes. But strangely, I don't feel a sense of defeat."

Cou, thank you." Ren says as she turns to him causing Cou to be confused. "I was so glad to hear your words."

"W-well, what can I say?" Cou says as he blushes.

"Let me say a few words to you too. I want to be with you forever too. Because you are Cou!"

"Ren."

Both of them get closer to each other and kiss.

"I'm so glad for those two." Kuea says.

"Yep." Mizuki agrees and suddenly, Cisqua covers her face making Rowen, Kuea, Mizuki, and Takeshi to look at her.

"Senpai?" Rowen calls.

"What's wrong, Cisqua?" Kuea asks.

"Cisqua-san?" Mizuki calls.

Just then, a tremor occurs as the crystals breaks apart revealing windows as outside, Edel Garden descends into the ground as the Arc Aile members watch this.

~May days later~

Takeshi and Mizuki part ways from Cou and the others as they resume their journey but hoped to see them again one day. Now, Takeshi is lazing around in the room that both of them are staying at an inn and Mizuki comes in in a rush as she takes her breath.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" Takeshi asks as he sees her.

"Takeshi! Look at this!" Mizuki shows a letter that addresses to Takeshi and Mizuki.

"A letter?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah. And it's from Cisqua-san."

"What?!" Takeshi jumps off from the bed and quickly comes near her. "Did you read it yet?"

"Not yet. I want the both of us to read it." Mizuki says and opens the letter.

"So, what does it say?"

"Let see…"

"'How are you doing, everybody? I hope you're well, and I'm sure all of you are working hard in your respective daily lives. There's no guarantee that this ideal situation will continue forever. But the purpose of an ideal is to try and bring closer to it so we shall continue trying our best to achieve that. For the sake of those who have sacrificed his and her life. We don't want to repeat this sad history, after all.'" Mizuki and Takeshi look down remembering the deceased Viro before Mizuki continues. "'Discussions are taking place at the Arc Aile Headquarters to ensure we never fight one another again. Peaceful days will someday become reality. I believe that to be true. By the way, I should tell you how everyone's doing. Rasati was so relieved that she doesn't have to fight any more. Lately her bigger concerns have to do with Lillia forcing her to wear women's clothes.'"

"Oh my." Mizuki says as Takeshi scratches behind his head.

"'I understand Wolx is presently serving Arc Aile. And for us, Rowen, Kuea, and I decided to take another journey with Cou and Ren for the future.'"

"Sounds like they are having fun." Mizuki says.

"Yeah." Takeshi agrees.

"For the future, huh? I wonder how our future will be like?" Mizuki says.

"Who knows, but as long as we are together, it will be a bright one." Takeshi says as he looks out the window and Mizuki joins him.

* * *

A/N: This is it for The Water Edel Raid! But for those who read my profile, there is going to be sequel and it's called Into the World of Kings! I hope you enjoyed this story and looking forward the sequel.


End file.
